Changing tastes
by sunshine2171
Summary: The budding romance of Gail and Holly, set after the season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital waiting room**

Gail stares down at the laces of her boots. With her right hand, she rubs her temple, trying to ease the tension headache she realises has been intensifying since the beginning of the day's shift. She wonders fleetingly if her left hand is gripping Holly's long, slender fingers too hard but the stress of the day has her so tightly wound she doesn't dare to release anything in case she loses all control of her senses and dissolves into a messy puddle on the floor right in front of everyone.

She looks up to find Andy gazing quizzically at her and wonders how it must look – her holding Holly's hand - but decides she doesn't care right now. She thinks about offering Andy some comfort, but then Nick sits down and rests a hand on Andy's shoulder. Gail turns back to her laces. Holly notices and, with her left hand reaches over to gently rub Gail's arm.

"Hey...are you OK?" She enquires softly.

Gail looks gratefully at her and nods by way of reply, offering up a weak smile.

They are interrupted as the Doctor arrives and they all surge forward, eager to learn about Sam's condition. The news is not terribly encouraging and the Doctor is not keen for anyone to visit him, but relents. Andy is nominated by Nick as the sole visitor and they all watch her go before slowly sitting back down and resigning themselves to the wait.

When Andy returns, everyone crowds around her. "How is he?" Asks Steve.

Andy can barely talk. "I don't know... he's just... so many machines...I can't..." She turns and walks away, her head in her hands, clearly too upset to face everyone. Nick looks after her but doesn't move.

"You should go after her." Says Gail gently to Nick. Chris and Steve nod in agreement. Nick raises an eyebrow but shrugs and heads off in the direction Andy took.

They all sit in the same seats they have occupied for the last three hours. Holly looks at her watch. She frowns and puts her hand on Gail's knee.

"Listen. I hate to have to do this, but I have to run an errand, but I will come straight back I promise." She says looking into Gail's eyes.

Gail looks back at her friend in alarm. "Really? An errand?" She wonders what could be so important, when the lives of two of her friends and colleagues are hanging by a thread.

Holly looks mortified. "I know, I'm sorry, but I'm looking after a cat... well more of a kitten actually, for a friend, and well I should have fed him about six hours ago and I'm worried the neighbours will call the ASPCA or something..."

"A kitten?" Whispers Gail. "Can I come too?"

Holly can't resist smiling at Gail's childish excitement over the thought of seeing a kitten. She nods. "Yeah, sure... and then we'll come right back OK?"

Gail nods and turns to Chris. "Listen, we're just gonna go feed Holly's cat. Will you call me if anything happens? Anything at all?"

Chris nods. "Of course." He smiles encouragingly at the two of them.

Holly puts her arm through Gail's and they make their way towards the exit.

When they arrive at Holly's, Gail gets out of the car, takes in her surroundings and makes a face. "Are you, like, rich or something?" She asks gesturing at the luxury apartment block they have pulled up in front of. Holly smiles and shrugs, slightly relieved to see Gail almost back to her usual snarky self.

As they step into the elevator, Holly can't help herself and leans in to give Gail a light peck on the lips as she presses the button for the 7th floor. Gail decides she wants more and pulls Holly's head down for a fuller kiss. By the time the elevator pings and the doors open, they part reluctantly, flushed and breathless. Holly leads the way, fumbling in her purse looking for her keys. When she opens the door a small furry creature rushes at them, wailing with displeasure. Holly giggles as Gail melts down and coos gently over the mewling kitten. She picks him up and cuddles him to her chest as Holly leads her into the apartment.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Exclaims Gail.

They have stepped into a spacious living/dining room with a kitchen off to one-side. Holly smiles her knowing smile as she drops her keys onto the kitchen counter and takes off her coat. She sniffs and wrinkles her nose. "Maybe you could feed him, whilst I deal with that." She says pointing to a litter box in the corner.

"Oh, I thought that was you..." Says Gail.

"Good one!" Replies Holly. "The food is in the fridge."

Gail opens the large, stainless steel refrigerator and looks over the contents quizzically. Fresh vegetables, yoghurts... signs of a healthy eater. But then some beers and some wine and even a bottle of champagne and nods her approval. She spies the can of cat food, neatly sealed in a Tupperware container and pulls it out, still clutching the, now purring, kitten snugly to her chest with her right arm. She sets him down and makes soothing noises as he mews demandingly - hungry for both nourishment and attention. She scoops out a healthy portion onto a dish and sets it down in front of him, cooing some more as he attacks his meal with enthusiasm. She looks up to find Holly gazing down on her with that knowing smile again and pouts.

"You're a big softie!" Accuses Holly.

Gail can't think of a response so instead changes the subject. "Why haven't you invited me to your house before?" She demands looking round at the plush interior. "And...do you cook?"

Holly shrugs. "I don't know... and yes, I cook".

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Asks Gail.

Holly smiles again and makes a face that conveys that she can't think of anything... no. Gail rolls her eyes. "You know, if we're going to be ..." She pauses, not sure where she's going with that sentence. "There has to be something you suck at..." She continues, flustered.

"Well..." Considers Holly. "I'm not sure I'll get any awards for my care of pets..." She says gesturing at the neglected kitten, still ploughing his way through the food that Gail has given him. "And... I'm not great at relationships... the last one ended kinda badly...".

"Oh God...Don't go there!" Interrupts Gail. "I mean something you suck at that I'm good at..."

"Oh well... OK. Um what are you good at?" Holly asks, biting back a smile.

Gail is thrown by the question, then rolls her eyes. "Oh God! Nothing... I'm not good at anything!" She laughs then throws herself down, in mock despair, onto Holly's L-shaped sofa nestled neatly in the far corner of the room. Holly smiles her full smile now and strolls over to join Gail.

"I know something you're pretty good at..." She asserts. She softly brushes her fingers over Gail's cheek and looks into her eyes. They kiss long and slow until Gail is brought back to reality by her cell phone ringing. Holly pulls away as Gail fumbles for the phone.

"Chris... what's up?" Says Gail, her heart thumping.

Holly picks up the kitten who has finished his meal and is now looking for some human contact. She watches Gail with concern.

"Really? OK, that's good I guess..." Says Gail, looking relieved.

"Pizza? Where?... I don't know... you know, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll just hang here with Holly. Is that OK?" Gail looks at Holly as she says this...and Holly nods her approval. "OK, but call me if you hear anything...Of course... I'll catch up with you later." Gail puts her phone away and reaches across to take the kitten from Holly.

"Sam's stable, Chloe's – no change... Oliver's doing better... The Chief sent everyone home. We all have shifts tomorrow. They'll call if anything changes. They're all going for pizza..." She shrugs.

"Are you sure you don't want to go be with your friends?" Asks Holly.

"Nah..." Says Gail. "It's nice here." She says admiring the flat whilst absent-mindedly stroking the kitten. "Do you have any alcohol?" She asks.

Holly frowns in concern. Gail is receding into herself again. The mood has lost its lightness with the stark reminder of the dangerous condition of Gail's friends.

"When did you last eat?" Holly asks Gail.

"Mm, I don't know... I'm not really hungry..."

"Well, I do have a nice Malbec but it's too good to waste on an empty stomach! Sooo... why don't I show you just how good a cook I am?" Gail watches intently as Holly strides over to the kitchen. Gail follows and takes up position on a bar stool on one side of the kitchen counter, placing the sleepy kitten on her lap. Holly busies herself with a bottle and a corkscrew.

"I don't know if I'm a wine/fine dining kind of girl... I'm more of a tequila and 'make out' kinda gal..." Gail jests.

"Well... tastes can change..." Says Holly raising a perfect eyebrow as she pops the cork and pours two glasses.

Gail has to work hard to resist a smile at the double entendre but shrugs it off. "We'll see." She deadpans. She sniffs the glass and sips at the smooth-bodied wine. "Mmm, OK, I could get used to this...What's for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all your comments! Love these two characters._

* * *

Gail's heart is pounding as the shots sound out around her. She is crouched down against the front tyre of her patrol car, shielding herself from a barrage of bullets, her gun in one hand, her radio clutched in the other. She yells into it "1521 to Dispatch! We're under fire, at least two shooters, maybe more. We need backup. REPEAT. WE NEED BACKUP!"

Nick has adopted a similar position to Gail, crouching behind the rear wheel of the car, both hands clasped firmly around his gun. He lifts his head, trying to get a look over the trunk of the car, but a spray of bullets ricochet off the bonnet forcing him urgently back down into a squat position.

"It's relentless. I can't see what's happening. We're like sitting ducks here..." He shouts to Gail.

It is dark and they are parked outside a run-down apartment complex in the North East corner of the city. Shots are raining down from windows in the mid to upper floors. The scene could be one from a movie about Armageddon with multiple car alarms providing the score. Local residents have locked themselves away. The arrival of the squad car has provided an easy target for the shooters.

Nick tries this time to peer around the end of the car. More bullets come flying at them. Gail can almost feel the impact, needle-like upon the skin up her spine as they pierce the bodywork of the car.

"I'm going in." Yells Nick.

"NO!" Yells Gail... "Wait for backup!"

"We need to get to the building!" Replies Nick and without hesitation runs around the other side of the car and into the line of fire. Gail moves to try and hold him back but as she nears the rear of the car, bullets hold her in place as they whizz passed - just a hair's breadth above her head. She takes over the position which Nick has just vacated. "Nick!" She screams, not knowing if he's been hit or if he made it the short distance to the building.

Gail tries to peek around the car to look for Nick but more bullets keep her in check. She reaches for her radio. "Collins! Are you in there? Dispatch! WHERE THE HELL IS OUR BACKUP?"

"I'm here..." Says Oliver, crouching down in the space that Gail just left.

"What the?...Where did you come from?" Asks Gail in astonishment, straining her eyes to look beyond Oliver who seems to have appeared from thin air. "I thought... what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"All hands on deck..." Replies Oliver sporting his usual, unflustered demeanour.

Gail looks around expecting to see more squad cars. "Is it just you? Where the hell is everyone?"

"Hey Peck! Stay calm, OK? It's a busy night in the city...They'll be here. Now, what's the deal here?"

"We've got at least two, maybe three shooters with semi-automatic weapons. There's a fire on the..." Starts Gail, but Oliver interrupts.

"I'm not talking about that... what's this with you and Holly?" Asks Oliver seriously.

"What the...what?" Begins Gail, flabbergasted. "Can we just focus?" She yells, gesticulating at the chaos surrounding them.

"My sister-in-law's a lesbian. you know...not, hot like Holly...short hair, piercings, tattoos, that sort of thing...Big girl too. Beat me at arm wrestling... actually, kind of embarrassing now that I think about it."

Gail rolls her eyes in exasperation. "What's your point Oliver?"

"He's wondering if maybe... this thing with Holly - and you, being into girls - he's wondering if maybe that's why things didn't work out with you and me..." Says Nick, who has suddenly appeared safe and sound the other side of the car. Oliver makes a face as though he wasn't thinking that at all.

"What?! No, that is not.. What the?" Yells Gail, confused. Suddenly their collective attention is drawn back over to the apartment block as a large explosion sends shards of glass and debris onto the forecourt.

"Oh Jeez, we should probably go check that out. OK. Peck, you stay here. Collins, with me. Let's go!" Oliver and Nick make their way around the car in a crouching run and are gone before Gail can relay her objections. She tries to peer over the car, but is, once again, met with a pelting of ammunition. When she turns back, she finds Chloe has joined her.

"Oh God, YOU? Really?"

"I don't know what you're so worried about in any case." Offers Chloe, with a thoughtful look.

"What?" Gail bristles with annoyance.

"I mean, gay, straight... who cares. It's who you love... right?"

"Oh my God, I have to be dreaming... this is a dream right?" Gail pulls at her hair attempting to wake herself.

"It is..." Confirms Chloe. "I'm in your dream." She adds, smiling knowingly.

"Then, you know... if it's a dream and you don't shut up, I can shoot you. You know that, right?" Says Gail pointing her gun at Chloe's chest.

Chloe frowns, looking hurt. "You can, but, that would be a little insensitive seeing as right now I am actually in the hospital with real-life non-dreamy bullets in me...don't you think?"

"I don't care. So shut up!" Says Gail through gritted teeth, wiggling her gun threateningly.

Gail turns away to check on the building behind her and when she turns back, Chloe has disappeared. In her place is the kitten that Holly is taking care of. All the fur on the kitten is standing on end as the tiny thing is clearly terrified of the surrounding noise...and is backing away from her into the line of fire.

"Nooooo, kitty... take it easy... just stay there... don't move... don't freak out... PLEASE don't get shot...PLEASE don't get shot..." Says Gail, willing her body to move towards the kitten and grab him, but feeling somehow paralysed.

"Gail... Gail...Wake up!"

Gail's world becomes foggy and grey and swirly as she wades through the treacle-like tiers of consciousness. "Gail!" Says Holly, shaking her gently by one shoulder.

Gail finally breaks the surface and opens her eyes to find a concerned looking Holly standing over her. "You were having a bad dream. Are you OK?" Holly asks, her hand lingering on Gail's shoulder.

Gail nods but doesn't speak and looks around her slowly, pieces of the dream still settling and sorting themselves in her brain. She looks at Holly who is dressed smartly in a grey suit with a pale pink blouse. She looks down at herself and discovers that she is wearing only an oversized hockey shirt and her underwear. She's in a large bed engulfed in white linen sheets in a bedroom with floor to ceiling windows overlooking a park of sorts. Spring sunshine peeks through long white linen curtains that are half opened.

"Urm, I don't remember how I got here..." She mumbles to Holly, her head feeling fuzzy. "God.. did we...?" Gail can't say the words so instead with her finger points to Holly then back at herself then back to Holly and repeats the motion several times.

Holly teases. "What? You don't remember?"

"Um..." Gail tries to recall but everything is blank.

"Nothing happened." Assures Holly. "You were just really, really tired. I guess with the stress and tension of the day and all... you just kind of passed out after we ate, so I put you to bed. Don't worry, no funny business. You are kind of a cuddler though. Spooned me half the night."

"That doesn't sound like me." Gail deadpans.

"It happened." States Holly, equally inscrutable.

"I'll deny it." Says Gail.

Holly laughs. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Besides, if we had urm." Holly mimics Gail's earlier gesture. "Then you would definitely remember." Says Holly.

Gail raises her eyebrows and pulls a face, impressed with Holly's confidence.

"Coffee?" Offers Holly.

"Yes please. Can you make it a bucket?"

As Holly opens the door to exit the bedroom, her feline charge comes barreling in and claws his way up onto the bed to join Gail. Her face lights up. "Hey, little kitty...I'm glad you're here..." Gail can't resist a grin as he places his fronts paws onto her chest and nuzzles her chin with his forehead, purring loudly.

Why doesn't he have a name?" She calls out.

Holly walks back in with two mugs of coffee. "He's a gift for a little girl. She'll get to name him. He's only with me 'til tomorrow."

"No name? Rude!" Gail picks up the kitten and holds him suspended in front of her face. "Since you're staying with Holly, I'm gonna call you Nerdy... she's bound to rub off." Says Gail eyeing the stack of 'sciencey' books lying on Holly's bedside table.

"Nice!" Grins Holly.

Gail puts the kitten down as she hauls herself into a sitting position, accepting the coffee from Holly. The little kitten will not be rejected so easily and climbs back onto her lap. As Gail sips her coffee, she watches as Holly potters about applying makeup and inserting earrings. "You look very... suity today." She observes.

"I'm going to court. Expert witness. The jury think you're smarter if you wear a suit, apparently."

"God, what time is it?" Asks Gail, her mind suddenly returning to her friends. "Do you know where my..." She begins. But Holly is already handing over Gail's cell phone which she has picked up from the bedside table."

"It's 7.15. And you rang Chris last night. They know you're here. They also know that you really, really love them and you love me and you love little kittikins here...I think the wine kind of went to your head...is what I'm saying."

"Oh great!" Sighs Gail. She dials a number, giving Holly a mock grimace as she does so. Holly just smiles back.

"Diaz!" Says Gail. "Yes, I'm fine... No, really! Yes, I know, Holly told me already...Look, just shut up about me. What's happening. Have you heard from Dov? Or Frank? Or anyone?" Holly is perched on the end of the bed now watching Gail and listening to her side of the conversation. "Oh, OK, yeah good plan. Yeah, I'll text you the address. And get me one with sprinkles. OK. See ya."

"Chris is coming to pick me up. Can I text him your address? Dov's been at the hospital all night. We're gonna take him some breakfast before our shift." Says Gail, helpfully filling in the gaps.

Holly moves further up the bed towards Gail, sets her coffee down on the bedside table, takes Gail's phone and types in her address. As she hands it back, she puts her hand on Gail's arm. "Listen, I have to go now. Just help yourself to anything you want. Shower, food, kitty litter..."

"Thanks." Says Gail appreciatively.

The pair look at each other for a moment in silence. Without the drama and tension of the day before, Gail feels suddenly shy. Holly moves to get up, but Gail takes hold of her arm stopping her in her tracks. "Wait...Listen, thanks for yesterday... for everything... for being there..." Her words feel inadequate. Holly reaches out and pushes a stray hair out of Gail's eyes. She hesitates but then leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Anytime..." She replies. They gaze at each other a moment longer before Holly jumps up. "Crap, I am really late now." She runs for the door, then stops and looks back. "Hey, I really hope your friends pull through... Call me later. I mean... I'll be in court, but leave a message. OK?"

"I will." Promises Gail.

As Holly finally leaves, Gail sighs. She picks up the kitten who has curled up in a ball on her lap. "Hey Nerdy! I have no idea what I'm doing here."

* * *

Gail is eating a donut whilst Diaz drives them both to the hospital.

"You're kinda quiet... everything OK?" Asks Chris.

"Yeah..." Says Gail, but not with conviction.

Chris looks across at Gail expecting more but when it doesn't come, says. "We missed you last night."

"I know... I'm sorry, was that bad? It was just.. so nice at Holly's place. I just... I didn't think I could deal..." Says Gail.

"I understand." Says Chris kindly.

"Really?" Asks Gail, wanting reassurance.

"Yeah, I get it... yesterday was rough. Everybody has to get through it the best they can. At least you had Holly, right?"

Gail doesn't answer, trying to assess if there is some double meaning in Chris's words.

"She seems nice by the way...you should bring her out with all of us sometime." Adds Chris.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Says Gail, thoughtfully.

* * *

In the hospital canteen, Gail, Chris and an exhausted-looking Dov sit and share coffee and donuts.

"When I first met Chloe I thought she was this crazy, cooky girl." Says Dov. Gail nods and pulls a face. "But now... I can't imagine being without her..." He trails off.

Chris puts a comforting arm on Dov's shoulder.

"But this husband thing... I don't get it. Why wouldn't she tell me something like that, huh?" He looks up at Gail and Chris and blinks back tears. Chris and Gail look blankly back, not sure what to say.

Nick, Andy, Steve, Frank and Traci all arrive and pull up chairs around the table. Chris hands round the box of donuts.

"How's Sam doing?" Chris asks Andy.

"The same." Says Andy declining a donut.

"Come on, you should eat." Says Nick to Andy in concern.

Gail watches their interaction. She wonders how Nick must be feeling that Andy is so cut up about Sam. He's doing a great job of covering up his feelings and only seems concerned about Andy. He must really love her, she thinks. Her mind drifts back to the dream she had had that morning, with 'Dream Nick' questioning whether Gail's sexuality is what really drove them apart. She rejects the hypothesis. He left her. Twice. It was all him.

Gail's mind wanders to thoughts of Holly. She recalls their stolen kiss in the interview room the day before and their subsequent ones in Holly's apartment. Thinking about her makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Gail... Gail, are you in there?" Chris is waving his hand in front of her face. "Gail, we have to go to work now. You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, ready." Says Gail. Gail stands up, pulls Dov up and gives him a big hug. "I think she's gonna be OK you know." She whispers in Dov's ear. As they pull apart, Dov nods, appreciating the thought. Gail then surprises everyone - even herself - by doing the same with Andy, leaving Andy open-mouthed in shock.

"Let's go." Gail says to Chris who is standing watching her, his eyebrows raised. "What? I can be warm..." She says walking off.

* * *

Later that night, most of 15 division have re-assembled in the hospital waiting room. They've had a - thankfully - quiet shift with Gail on desk duty and are now sat together, quietly mulling over their collective day.

Many heads turn and stare as a tallish, dark-haired, poised and attractive woman enters through the double doors. Gail is sitting with her back to the entrance but turns around to determine the target of all this attention. When she realises that all eyes are on Holly, she is shocked at the violence of her own physiological reaction as the forensic pathologist approaches. Her mouth is suddenly dry, she has goose bumps and her stomach churns. The intensity of her feelings make her blush a little. She looks around quickly hoping no-one has noticed. Luckily, all eyes are still on Holly.

Holly spots Gail and makes a beeline for her. Gail stands up and they hug a clumsy greeting, both inhibited by their audience.

"Everyone, this is Holly." Gail says, still flustered. "Holly, this is everyone." When 'everyone' has nodded or said their hellos, Gail resists the urge to drag Holly into some side room and kiss her and instead pulls her over to the other side of the waiting room where they sit with their heads together.

"How was court?" Asks Gail trying to regain her composure.

"OK. Well, actually... kind of weird..." Says Holly.

"Weird? How?" Enquires Gail, interested.

"I was a witness for the prosecution and I kind of got... threatened ... just a little bit...before I got to testify. You know, they kind of wanted me to bend the truth a little, about the evidence." She reveals.

"Someone threatened you – a witness? Holly, who? That's really serious... what happened?" Gail says, in concern.

"Yeah, I know... Look, don't worry, OK. I reported it to all the right people. It shouldn't be a problem. Not like they're the mafia or anything crazy like that..." Holly shrugs it off. Gail still looks worried but Holly changes the subject. "How are the patients?" She asks.

"Chloe had surgery. They think it went OK. She could wake up any minute now. Dov's going crazy waiting." She says indicating Dov stood in the far corner hugging himself.

"Yeah, so would I." Says Holly sympathetically.

They look into each other's eyes. Gail recalls - with gratitude - Holly's concern for her from the day before. She shakes her head, trying to evade the intensity of the moment. "And that's her weirdo secret husband over there." She whispers using her eyes to point out Chloe's husband who sits in the opposite corner of the room as far from Dov as possible. "When Chloe does get through this, she's got some serious explaining to do." Holly nods conspiratorially.

"Oliver's gone home. He has concussion but he's going to be fine. They think Sam's doing better, but he's still unconscious. I think they're all going to make it."

"Good news all round then." Says Holly, smiling at Gail and resting a hand on her arm.

Just then, Chloe's Doctor comes out and approaches Dov who is clearly surprised that the Doctor is talking to him instead of Chloe's husband - the official next of kin. "The surgery went well. She's awake. She wants to see _you_." He says.

"What about me?" Asks Chloe's husband, who has made his way over to hear the news and is now clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I told her you both were here and she asked to see him." Replies the Doctor. "Follow me please." He says to Dov. Dov can't resist a smile of triumph to his friends as he heads off after the Doctor.

* * *

_Later on._

Most of the group have re-located to a pub just across the road from the hospital. Chloe and Sam are both on the mend and the members of 15 division are visibly and audibly relieved. They have pretty much taken over the bar area and are alternately standing/sitting around a row of tables that are full of pitchers of beer, chips, dips and burgers. Gail watches Holly interact with her friends and is torn between wanting Holly all to herself and feeling proud at Holly's easy integration into the tight-knit group. Holly and Chris, in particular, have established a rapport due to a shared love of sports and are currently amusing each other with anecdotes about their favourite teams.

"Your friend Holly is really great!" Says Traci watching as Holly and Chris bend over double laughing at some joke or other.

"Yes. She is." Agrees Gail.

"You know... Chris seems to really like her." Says Traci. "Hey! Maybe they should get together. I don't see much of a future with him and Denise."

The comment throws Gail for a second. "Er, NO! He is so not her type. You are WAY off there." Insists Gail.

"Are you crazy?" Says Traci. "Look at the two of them together. That's a match made in heaven right there...They even look alike." Traci insists.

"You're the crazy one." Replies Gail, although she does scrutinize Chris and Holly's behaviour more closely now. She turns back to Traci who is nodding approval at the match she has created in her mind. Gail pulls Traci closer and whispers in her ear. "Holly's not into guys."

"Say what now?" Says Traci.

"She's a ... she's gay." Whispers Gail, looking around nervously and pondering her reluctance to use the word 'lesbian'.

"Noooo..." Says Traci, incredulous.

"What's the big deal?" Asks Gail, her hackles up.

"It's no big deal." Says Traci, puzzled by Gail's defensiveness. "I just... wouldn't have guessed you know." Traci looks across at Holly again marrying the new information with the scene playing out in front of her. "No, wouldn't have guessed that." They stand side-by-side and watch Holly and Chris interact some more.

Traci narrows her eyes and examines Gail as she watches Holly intently. A thought occurs to her.

"You like this girl." Says Traci knowingly.

"Yes, we're friends." Replies Gail forcefully.

"No. I mean you 'like like' this girl." Insists Traci, grinning.

"God, what is up with you tonight? Are you on drugs?" Asks Gail, frowning at Traci. Exasperated, Gail turns her back on Traci and marches off to the bathroom, leaving Traci giggling to herself and wondering if she's hit the nail on the head.

In the bathroom, Gail frowns at herself in the mirror. Why should she care if Traci thinks that her and Holly either 'are' or 'could be' an item. She doesn't want to care, but she does and is mad at herself for it.

The next person to walk through the bathroom door is Holly, still chuckling from her conversation with Chris. She sees that Gail is unhappy and her smile turns to concern in an instant. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks, taking hold of Gail's hand. Gail snatches her hand away. "Please, not here, Holly."

"Wow! What's gotten into you?" Asks Holly mystified by Gail's sudden change in attitude towards her.

Gail gives in to her internal panic. "This thing.. this.. you.. me... kissing... it's freaking me out... and I don't think... Look, it's just not me OK... I'm not that girl. I'm not into girls. Everyone knows that... everyone. So, just... I'm sorry."

"Gail..." Holly starts reasonably.

"No. Just. Don't... don't say anything. Just, that's it. We have to stop. I can't handle it." Says Gail turning away from Holly and looking down into the wash basins.

Holly is stunned. "OK. Wow. Well... " Holly doesn't move for a while. Then she adds. "I'll be going then."

Gail doesn't say anything as Holly walks out, not sure what just happened. Chris sees Holly arrive back from the bathroom and rushes over to his new friend. "Hey Holly, we're doing shots. Come on."

"Actually, I just remembered. I have to go. I have to go...meet someone..." Holly says trying to cover her hurt. "It was fun talking to you though." She says, managing a weak smile.

Chris is puzzled at the change of attitude and noticeably disappointed but doesn't try to change her mind. "Yeah OK. Well, see you next time then OK?"

Traci observes this scene with concern. She watches as the previously ebullient Holly, picks up her coat and bag dejectedly and leaves the bar without taking her leave from anyone.

Traci bites her lip and heads to the bathroom. At first she thinks it's empty but she pauses to listen and hears a small sob from the stall at the end.

She pushes at the door but it is locked. "Gail?" She calls.

All she hears is a muffled sniffle. "I know that's you in there." She calls out.

"Go away!" Yells Gail.

"Oh, please tell me you and Holly did not just fight over what I said about you and her." Says Traci, through the door. As ever, she is straight to the nub of the problem. "Listen. I'm sorry. You know I was just pulling your chain!" Traci follows up.

Gail opens the door, and steps out with her head down. "Liar!" She accuses, but not viciously. Gail wipes the tears from eyes, takes a deep breath, then adds. "In any case, you were right. I do like Holly. And I am SUCH an ASSHOLE." Gail starts to cry hard as Traci pulls her into her arms. "Oh honey..." Soothes Traci.

"Why do I always have to sabotage every good thing in my life?" She laments. Traci doesn't answer and simply holds her.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly bites back tears as she leaves the bar. 'Can't believe I've fallen for another straight girl...' She mutters, mad at herself as she heads dejectedly to her car. Hers is a rather run-down, 25 year old Land Rover. She recalls how Gail had laughed when she had given her a ride to the bar, remarking that it didn't quite match up to her plush apartment, or especially the elegant suit that she had worn to court that day and was still wearing now.

She opens the driver door and tosses her bag across to the passenger seat. She sits down heavily and takes a few breaths before fastening her seatbelt and starting the engine.

Suddenly two hands snake into her line of vision both sides of her head and as she starts to scream she realises a thin cord has been passed in front of her face and is being pulled tight around her neck. The pressure is so hard, she starts to gag. A hand is placed roughly over her mouth to silence her. She strains to look in the rear view mirror and sees a grinning face that she recognizes with fear. The nuzzle of a gun is pressed against her right temple. Her captor maintains a tight grip on the cord with one hand but with the other, he cocks the gun.

"That's right. It's me again." Says the face. "We're gonna take a little drive together, just you and me. Start driving now, or I'll pull the trigger." His voice is coarse, heavily accented.

Holly tries desperately to look back at the bar hoping one of the many cops that are inside will come out so that she can try and get their attention. But the parking lot is deserted.

"Move now!" Says the man applying more pressure with the gun.

Holly collects herself and tries to say something but it is muffled by the hand still clamped around her face. The gunman removes it so she can speak but pulls the cord tight.

"It's a stick, I can't drive unless you give me more room..." She says.

The gunman releases the cord a little but then moves the gun to nestle against Holly's neck. "One false move and I'll blow your head off." He threatens. Holly can feel his breath against the back of her neck and it makes her shiver. She checks the mirror again. The face is no longer grinning. She realises she has no choice but to do as he says and try and hope that an opportunity presents itself.

"Where are we going?" Asks Holly as she puts the car into first.

The man ignores her and just says "Turn left out of here."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Gail is stood in front of her locker getting ready to start her shift. She finishes buttoning her shirt, then shoves her bag into the compartment. She is about to head off when she suddenly checks her pockets. She opens her locker once more, retrieves her bag, extracting her cell phone. She snaps it open to check for messages. None. She sighs. She taps the cell phone against her chin absent-mindedly. Then rolls her eyes at herself, opens the phone and dials a number.

"Holly. It's me, Gail. I know I texted you twice already... but I just wanted to apologise, in person, for last night. I don't know what this is... between us... but I really want to give it a try... whatever it is... I mean. I really, really hope we can get past this OK? So just call me back? Please?" Gail stares at the phone, willing it to ring. A few moments later, she sighs again, snaps the phone shut, slams her locker and heads to parade.

* * *

Holly is in a private hospital room. She is in shock and finds herself jumping at every slight noise or movement. When she closes her eyes she can feel the cord choking her and the cold gun barrel butting into her neck.

The door has a round window at the top of it, through which she can see two uniformed cops who have been posted outside her door. She uniforms remind her of Gail and she wonders, briefly, if Gail knows these two or vice versa. The thought of Gail makes her want to cry. She would so love to see her right now, but then she recalls how they left things in the bar and decides she should probably avoid all thoughts of Gail.

A knock on the door makes her jump, even though it is relatively gentle. Steve Peck enters and they both stop and look at each other in astonishment.

"Holly?" Says Steve. " I saw the name here but I didn't put two and two together." Says Steve, realising that his sister's friend from last night and the key witness in a trial prosecuting a senior gang member, are one and the same person. "Wow! Small world..." he remarks.

"Yeah...I guess." Agrees Holly, thinking that if Steve is in charge of her case, then avoiding thoughts of Gail would be pretty difficult.

Steve coughs and puts on a more serious, professional expression. "How are you feeling?" Asks Steve sincerely.

"The doctor said that I'm in shock, but physically, just a few scrapes and bruises. I guess I'm feeling lucky, but I'm also terrified that they are going to try and get me again and that next time I might not be so lucky." Says Holly, truthfully.

"That's understandable, but please don't worry." Reassures Steve. "We are going to protect you for as long as you need. OK?"

Holly nods but does not look totally convinced.

"Are you OK if I ask you some questions now?" Asks Steve gently.

Holly nods again, actually kind of relieved to have someone in the room with her.

Steve gets a chair from the corner of the room and drags it over to the side of Holly's bed, facing her. Holly takes a moment to take a better look at Steve. She looks for signs of Gail. Steve's expression is softer than Gail's – he doesn't seem to feel the need to hide his emotions away like Gail does. But in his eyes, she sees a familiar spark. 'Eyes that miss nothing.' She thinks to herself.

"So, I know you've been over this with my colleagues, but can we go back to the beginning, starting with the threat yesterday?" Asks Steve, opening the case file and extracting a pen from his coat pocket.

"OK, so I was waiting to be called to testify in the courthouse." Holly begins.

"At around 10.30am, I still hadn't been called and the bailiff told me they were taking a 20 minute recess. I walked across the street and got a coffee in the little stall outside the station there. When I came back, I was pushed into an alleyway by two guys. One of them put his hand around my throat, the other kept watch. They told me if I testified that day that they would - I quote - 'string me up by my hair to show other sluts like me not to mess with the _HomGuerras_.'

"They said that? 'HomGuerras', the name of the gang?" Clarifies Steve.

Holly nods her confirmation.

Steve pulls some artistic impressions out of a file that he is carrying. "And these are the two men?"

"Yes." Says Holly. "I reported what happened immediately to an officer of the court. The trial was suspended, pending an investigation and I spent the rest of the afternoon with your colleagues getting those drawn up."

"This was quite a serious threat. Did my officers advise you not to go home that night?"

"Yes... and I wasn't intending to. I met up with Gail in the hospital as you know. I figured I'd be fine with a whole division of cops. Then I had some options for different people to stay with... but as it turns out, they decided to carry out their threat."

Holly doesn't mention that she had hoped Gail would be one of those options.

"OK, so you left the bar at..." Prompts Steve.

"It was about 11.15pm."

Holly seems reluctant to continue, so Steve gently coaxes. "OK, so you come out of the bar, you get in your car..."

Holly relays how she was taken captor in the parking lot and identifies one of the men who had threatened her at the courthouse as her kidnapper from the drawings that Steve is holding.

"So where did he want you to go? Did he speak to you?" Asks Steve, listening carefully and adding a few notes to the file as she speaks.

"Not at first, except to give directions." Says Holly. "Once we were out of the city, he loosened up a little though." Holly thinks back with a shudder. Suddenly, Holly is back in the car again. The cord around her throat digging in when she changes gear or takes a corner.

"I bet you wish you'd listened to us now." Muses her captor.

"I did listen, the trial was stopped." Holly says, wondering how much he knows.

"It was stopped because you reported us. And now there's an investigation. But that wasn't the deal... you were meant to disappear... a 'no show'... ditch the evidence. You should have listened to us lady. If you had done, we wouldn't be here right now..." Says the man, twisting the gun painfully in Holly's neck.

Holly wonders how this man knows so much about what's going on. "Listen, I'm just a forensic pathologist. All I do is present the evidence. If I hadn't shown up, they could've got any number of other people to present my findings. It's all documented in the report." Holly says trying to reason with her attacker.

"Not if the evidence goes missing... then you're the key witness as the person that did the analysis."

This information is not news to Holly. They had discovered that the samples and bone fragments that had been bagged for evidence had gone missing after she had reported the threat. Holly takes a moment to reassess her captor. 'He sounds like a lawyer.' She thinks. She looks in the mirror again. He is swarthy, dark haired, his facial hair greasy and unkempt. 'He looks like a killer though.' She doesn't know how she is going to get out of this.

"I still don't get it though..." Continues Holly bravely. "Without the evidence, my statements would be circumstantial... why didn't you just let the trial go ahead? Your boss would probably have got off anyway." She asserts.

The face grins at her. "Maybe..." He says. "But my boss, he's got a thing for you...He say, last year, you put away his brother Jonas. He don't like you lady..."

Holly recalls another case from a year ago where her findings from a murder victim had been key to putting away another member of the HomGuerras. She hadn't realised he was a relative of Paul Rios, the man currently being tried for a triple homicide. The situation makes more sense now, but she also realises - if she'd had any doubts previously - that her captor is definitely here to kill her.

Steve has been writing copious notes and looks up when Holly pauses to take a sip of water. Although she has already told the story to Steve's colleagues, she is find it cathartic retelling it to Steve. She wonders if it is his connection to Gail that is making her feel so at ease with him.

"So what happened next?" Steve prompts gently.

"He told me that his boss wanted to see me hung from the East End Viaduct by the neck. That this would be a message to all 'jumped up bitches' like me. When I realised he was definitely going to kill me, I got kind of desperate." Holly halts, feeling her heart rate accelerate again.

"I saw a diner... it looked pretty quiet but the lights were on and there were a few cars and it was pretty close to the road. As we approached it, I pulled the car off the road. He was yelling at me, but I didn't care... there was a wall to one side and I just put my foot down and drove right into it." Holly swallows and tears fall down her face as she remembers what she did. "My seatbelt kept me safe, but he went flying through the windshield."

Holly remembers the relief she had felt at being safe, but the horror from seeing her captor laying on the bonnet her car, his eyes open – killed instantly by the impact.

Steve puts his hand on her arm. "Listen, you did a really brave thing, OK? These guys are ruthless. He would have killed you. No question." He waits as Holly sobs. He grabs a box of tissues from a bedside cabinet and hands them to her. She grabs a handful and holds them to her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to compose herself. When she does so, Steve continues. "But, there's a good chance that you're still in danger, at least until Rios gets convicted." Holly nods trying to ignore the cold fingers of fear that are pulsing around her heart.

"When your Doctor clears you, we want to move you to a safe house. We'll keep you there until the trial. You'll be under armed guards at all times. For the trial, we'll escort you in and out of the courthouse under cover. We need this guy put away." Says Steve.

Holly looks nervous, but she nods her acquiescence to Steve's plan.

Steve continues. "The fewer people that know where you are, the better. Will that be a problem?"

"Well, my Mom would normally wonder where I was, but she's staying with her sister in Europe for a month. As long as I can e-mail her, she won't know I'm gone. I'm not sure what I'll say at work."

"OK, we'll get the doctor here to write you a note...you'll be on sick leave until this goes away." Says Steve. "What about friends, boyfriends?"

"I'm gay." Says Holly, instantly.

To Steve's credit, he barely blinks. "Girlfriend?"

Holly thinks about Gail again and her dismissal in the bathroom of the bar. "No, no-one special... I don't think anyone will miss me for a few days."

Steve looks up at this, surprised that this beautiful, intelligent creature doesn't have a 'someone special' in her life. But he he just scribbles some note into his file.

"Now, about your phone." Begins Steve.

"I don't have it. I left it at work by mistake yesterday." Says Holly.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to monitor all traffic to and from your number. Is that OK?"

"OK." Says Holly, biting her lip, wondering what she's getting herself into.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Says Steve, once more resting a hand on her arm as a source of comfort.

Steve is sitting at his desk mulling over his paperwork. His colleague and friend, Detective Rob Millar walks in.

"How'd it go?"

"She's in the house with Martin and Josh. No incidents. Helena's gonna go pick up some things from her apartment later."

"Anything else?"

"The phone transcripts." Says Millar, waving some paperwork. "Anonymous caller...18.43 this evening, left a message. 'We'll get you bitch!' That's all." Says Millar. "We're trying to trace the location."

"Anything else?"

"Couple of calls from her workplace, a text from her Mom...and..." Millar suddenly looks uncomfortable to Steve's puzzlement. "There are four/five calls and a couple of texts - from your sister Gail...they're kind of personal."

Steve frowns at Millar who hands him the paperwork and hastily retreats.

Steve is reading through the transcripts when Traci enters. He shuffles the paperwork into the file as Traci approaches, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him gently on the lips. "Working late?" She asks.

"Yeah." He replies, pleased with the attention.

What he doesn't realise is that when he hastily stuffed the transcripts into the file, a picture of Holly has fallen out. Traci notices.

"Isn't that... Gail's friend Holly?" She says in surprise. "What is she doing in your file? Oh my God, she's not being investigated is she?" Asks Traci in alarm.

"No..." Says Steve, cross with himself for not being more careful. Traci looks at him with raised eyebrows, clearly expecting an explanation.

"She's the key witness in the Rios trial. She was threatened by two of the gang members the day of the trial. She reported the threat, then she was kidnapped at gunpoint, two days ago. Rios has some stupid vendetta against her because she also gave evidence against his brother. She got away, but we've got her in a safe house for now."

Traci's eyes are wide open in shock. "Is she OK? Does Gail know?" Demands Traci.

"No... no-one knows. You're not even supposed to know. We think they have someone on the inside. They know all about the case, they got to the evidence...It's really dangerous for her. The fewer people that know, the better." Insists Steve.

Traci thinks back to how upset Gail was the other night when Holly left the bar. And how unhappy she's been the few days since, convinced that Holly is no longer talking to her. "Listen, you know you can trust Gail. I really think she'd want to know..." She trails off, not wanting to give anything away to her friend's brother...

Steve looks into Traci's eyes. "Do you... do you know something about my sister and Holly?" He asks hesitantly.

Traci still doesn't want to break the confidence. "What do you know?" She fires back.

Steve frowns. "We've got Holly's phone. Gail's been looking for her...she's left a few messages. I've just seen the transcripts." He says, indicating the file.

"Oh!" Says Traci, thinking Gail would be mortified if she knew she had been 'outed' in such a manner.

"And?" Says Steve. "What do you know?"

"Oh, OK. Well, they've been friends for a while, but, I think they were just beginning to get close... but Gail kind of freaked out in the bar the other night. Got scared... Said some things to Holly she didn't mean. Regretted it, instantly. She's been calling her the last couple of days... No wonder Holly hasn't called her back..." Traci says, piecing everything together. "Listen, I really think you should tell her."

"No." Says Steve firmly. "I asked Holly. She didn't mention Gail."

"Well, of course not." Says Traci. "Because of the fight, but Gail didn't mean those things she said..."

"No." Says Steve again. "It's just safer this way... for everyone."

Traci shakes her head. She doesn't agree, but she sees Steve has made up his mind and decides to leave it for now.

* * *

Gail and Chris have been out on patrol. It's been a quiet shift so far and they are heading back to the division to get something to eat.

"Actually, can you drop me at the morgue?" Asks Gail. "I wanna see what Holly's up to."

"Yeah, cool." Says Chris, smiling a bit too keenly for Gail's liking...

"What?" She asks.

"I just...OK...I really like your friend Holly. She's smart, she's funny, beautiful...Do you think maybe she'd go out with someone like me?" Asks Chris.

"Three reasons why she wouldn't... right there." Replies Gail, frowning.

Chris looks hurt.

"Look, she's my friend, it'd be too weird." Adds Gail, hoping he'll drop it now.

"Oh...OK then." Chris still looks disappointed but doesn't pursue the subject as he drives the last few blocks to the morgue.

Inside, Gail heads for Holly's lab, rehearsing what she will say. She is nervous but also excited at the prospect of seeing Holly - who seems to occupy all of her thoughts at the moment, waking or sleeping.

In the lab, she is frustrated to find, not Holly, but an older man in a lab coat.

"I'm looking for Holly?" She says, hopefully.

"She's not here." He replies, unhelpfully.

"Well, where is she then?" She asks, dispensing with manners, relying on her uniform to encourage the guy to deliver up the answers. It works.

"She's sick." He says, then adds. "Must be pretty bad too, 'cos I've got to stand in for her for whole of next week."

* * *

_Later that day..._

The shift over, Gail has dressed carefully in her favourite jeans and a fitted grey top that she knows she looks good in because everyone always admires her in it. She arrives at Holly's apartment block with flowers and some takeout chicken soup. She has surprised herself with the effort she has gone to for Holly - she can't recall ever visiting a sick boyfriend. Something about Holly is bringing out her softer side. It makes her want to laugh at herself but at the same time she is troubled that this person that she has known for such a relatively short amount of time has so much power over her.

As Gail approaches the door to Holly's apartment, a man exits and helpfully opens the door for her. She was going to use the intercom but figures she may as well go straight on up. She knocks on Holly's door. It is opened by an attractive woman, late twenties with short, mousey blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" She asks in a not-so-friendly tone.

Gail is thrown. "Um... I'm looking for Holly."

"And who are you?" Asks the woman.

"I'm..." Gail recovers some composure and decides she's not that keen on this woman. Instead of answering she retorts "Who are _you_?"

The woman isn't expecting this and re-appraises Gail, then replies."I'm her girlfriend."

"What?" Says Gail, shocked.

"Her girlfriend." Repeats the woman more slowly. She puts her hands on her hips, daring Gail to challenge her again.

Gail frowns in confusion..."But..." She tries to look past the woman for signs of Holly. "Is Holly here?"

"No."

"I was told she was sick..." Gail is less sure of herself now.

"Yeah, she's staying with me 'til she's better. I'm picking up some things for her." The woman looks at Gail with an expression that Gail can't fathom. Then she looks directly at the flowers and the soup that Gail is holding. "Are those for her?" She asks, a little more softly.

"No! They're not!" Fumes Gail. She turns on her heels and flees the building.

Outside, Gail sucks in the cool, spring air. She sees a garbage can on the sidewalk and stuffs the flowers and the soup into it, blinking back tears of frustration. Her head is spinning. 'How come Holly never mentioned this girlfriend?' She puzzles.

Her mind races, re-examining all their interactions, searching for clues. She recalls their first kiss in the interview room at the division and Holly's touching concern for her. It all seemed genuine.

She replays the night she stayed over at Holly's - Holly never mentioned anyone and seemed happy that Gail was there. It just didn't add up.

As she stands on the corner, she spots Holly's 'girlfriend' leave the building. The blonde woman is carrying two holdalls which she tosses into the trunk of a silver saloon car. Gail presses herself back against the wall of the neighbouring building as the car drives by. She doesn't want to be seen. As she approaches her own vehicle, for a brief second she thinks about leaping into it and following the saloon car. But then she shakes her head. 'God, that's the sort of weird thing Chloe would do.' She thinks to herself. Instead, she sadly makes her way to her car and heads for home, still trying to make sense of the new information about Holly.

* * *

_The next day..._

Gail has had no sleep. She and Chris are deskbound in the division today and Chris is keeping a wary distance from Gail who is taking out her anger at Holly on those closest to her.

She spots Traci arriving at the division around lunchtime and follows her up to her office.

Traci notices the rings around Gail's eyes and frowns once again at Steve's decision to keep Holly's situation from her. "Are you OK?" She asks with concern.

"No." Replies Gail, immediately. She sits down heavily in the chair alongside Traci's desk. She looks like a sulky teenager Traci thinks.

"It's Holly." Says Gail. Traci had guessed as much but simply nods.

"I went to see her at work. They said she was sick... So I went to her house. Get this... Her _girlfriend_ answers the door. Can you believe it... she has a girlfriend? She never told me..."

Traci is puzzled at this information too.

Just then Steve shows up. "Hey, do you want to grab lunch?" He says to Traci, before he realises that the figure in the chair is his sister. "Oh, hi Gail." He adds.

"Hey." She says without much enthusiasm.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Gail's been looking for her friend Holly." Traci says, looking pointedly at Steve.

Gail looks a bit shocked, hoping that Traci isn't about to give her feelings for Holly away to her brother. Steve throws an irritated look Traci's way. One that Gail is not meant to see. But, she picks up on it. "What's going on?" She demands.

Steve now glares at Traci, mad that she has forced his hand. Finally he relents. "I know where your friend Holly is." Confesses Steve.

"How come?" asks Gail puzzled.

Steve is still reluctant. "Steve!" pleads Traci.

"OK, OK. Holly is under my protection." He says.

"But, why?" Asks Gail, really confused now.

"She was supposed to testify against Paul Rios, one of the ringleaders of the HomGuerras gang. Two other gang members threatened her outside the courthouse... she reported it."

"Yeah." Recalls Gail. "She told me about that..."

"Then one of them kidnapped her at gunpoint..." Continues Steve.

"What... when?" Says Gail, horrified, interrupting.

"Tuesday night... ironically, she was kidnapped in the parking lot of the bar whilst we were all still inside."

"What!? What did they do to her?" Gail realises her hands are sweating. She's on her feet now looking nervously from Traci to Steve.

"Calm down...He put a cord around her neck and a gun to her head and forced her to drive towards the Price Edward Viaduct. He wanted to hang her off the bridge. It's kind of their... thing..."

"Oh my god!" Gail puts her hand over her mouth. She feels sick, imagining Holly in such terrible danger. Her eyes start to water.

"Anyway...to get away from him, she drove her car into a wall. The guy went through the windscreen. She's a little beat up, but she's fine. And... now we're watching her 24/7."

"She's OK?" Asks Gail, relieved, her hands are now on the lapels of Steve's jacket.

"Yes, she's OK. Like I said, she's got some bruises, she's pretty shaken up. But, she's OK." Reassures Steve. Traci nods too.

Gail's relief turns suddenly to anger. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? You're supposed to be my brother. You knew she was my friend." She turns on Traci then, her heart racing. "And how long have you known?"

Steve frowns and moves to Traci's side, protective. "These are bad people Gail and we're pretty sure they've got someone on the inside. They know too much. They got to the evidence, they got to Holly... right under our noses, I might add... Plus... I didn't know at the time, how close you guys were. She didn't mention you..." He trails off, careful of his sister's feelings. He pauses.

"Oh God." Gail puts her hands to her face and sits down trying to process everything and calm herself down as instructed.

"Gail. We have Holly's phone. We've been monitoring all calls/texts. I know now... how much you like her." Says Steve, quietly.

"Oh no!" Gail grimaces, turning away from Steve. She thinks back to all the messages and texts she has sent Holly whilst trying desperately to apologize to her, and then to locate her. She decides to put those thoughts aside for now.

"I wanna see her. Can I see her?" Asks Gail.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Says Steve, firmly.

Gail appeals to Traci who is sympathetic. "Steve. Why don't you let Holly decide? She's been through a lot. She could probably use a friendly face right now." Pleads Traci on Gail's behalf.

Steve closes his eyes and shakes his head, knowing when he is defeated. "Alright, wait here. I'll make a call." Steve leaves the room. Gail walks over to Traci and puts her arms around her. "Thank you!" She says, sniffing back tears, realising she is shaking a little. Traci nods and rubs Gail's back soothingly.

Steve comes back in a moment later looking serious. "OK, we'll go now. Get changed. No uniform. Meet me by my car in five minutes."

Gail hesitates. "I cleared it with Tony." Steve adds. "You're undercover with me for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, thank you!" Gail kisses her brother brusquely on the cheek, then scrambles off to go get changed. Traci and Steve exchange wry smiles.

"I've never seen her like this." Remarks Steve to Traci.

"Hmm, I think she really likes this girl..." Observes Traci.

Steve and Gail walk into the safe house. They are greeted at the front door by a very tall, middle-aged officer who grins when he sees Gail. "Hey Gail, how are you doing?"

"Good thanks Josh." Gail looks past him and takes in the open plan lounge/kitchen area. Gail recognizes the mousey blond cop who answered Holly's door sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and dealing a deck of cards.

"You!" She says... another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

Steve introduces them. "Helena... my sister, Gail."

"Hi." Says Helena. "Sorry about the other day. We needed a cover story in case anyone turned up whilst I was there."

Gail looks unimpressed. "Where is she?" Asks Gail, impatient now.

"Bedroom." Says Josh indicating a door at the back of the room.

Gail turns to Steve questioningly. "You go ahead. I'm gonna talk to these guys." He says.

Gail knocks on the bedroom door and when she hears Holly reply she enters. Holly is sat on the bed cross-legged, wearing jeans and a zipped hoodie over a white tee-shirt. She has her glasses perched on top of her head, and a laptop balanced on her feet. She looks up expectantly at her visitor. When she sees it is Gail, her face lights up. "Hey."

Gail shuts the door behind her and, encouraged by Holly's friendly reception, strides over to her, grabs both her hands, pulls her to her feet and throws her arms around her neck. Holly reciprocates, clinging to Gail's waist, tightly. They remain like that for some moments. Holly enjoys the warmth of Gail's breath on her neck.

They finally pull back and look into each other's eyes. Gail spots the red marks on Holly's neck and pulls back her sweater to take a better look. "I can't believe this all happened to you." She says. "Are you OK?"

Holly nods and smiles. "Yeah. Better now you're here, actually. I could really use a friend you know." Holly's voice catches as she says this. The strain of the last few days comes to the surface in the face of Gail's concern and Holly struggles not to cry. "Plus, I'm kind of going crazy in here... I feel like I'm the one being punished."

"I can't believe my dumbass brother didn't tell me you were here sooner." Says Gail. "I was looking everywhere for you." Gail says. Then she adds. "Holly, I'm so sorry about what I said to you in the bar the other night. I just...freaked out..."

"Gail. I get it." Starts Holly.

But Gail continues, a little flustered. "I can't believe it. If I hadn't been such a jerk face to you, this probably wouldn't have happened..." Says Gail, whilst Holly is still trying desperately not to cry.

Gail runs out of things to say, so instead places her hands around Holly's head and begins to pull her into a kiss. But Holly resists.

"Gail wait... Look I...I really, really appreciate that you're here. I do... Like I said, I could use a friend. But I don't know about this... here..." Holly indicates the two of them. "I mean I know I encouraged it... at first...but I really like you and...I've fallen for straight girls before and it gets kind of old watching them take off with a guy once they are done experimenting." Holly is rambling a little now.

Gail looks into Holly's eyes. She still has both her hands around her face.

She considers for a moment. "No." Is all she says.

"No?" Questions Holly.

"Unacceptable." Adds Gail.

"What!?" Asks Holly, surprised.

"Look, I'm not experimenting... Well, maybe I am, but only like with every other relationship I've ever been in. Don't we all have to try it out first?" Gail looks searchingly into Holly's eyes to see if her words are getting through.

Gail tries another tack. "Holly. Do you know how many people I apologize to?" She asks.

Holly shakes her head.

"Almost no-one, almost never. And yet I've apologized to you about a dozen times in the last 3 days...Oh, I may have left you some messages by the way..." She adds as an aside.

She pauses, waiting for a reaction from Holly. When none is forthcoming, she continues. "And now you're making me beg?" She asks with mock incredulity.

"This is you begging?" Holly says drily.

Gail loses patience. "Look, I really wanna kiss you. Do you wanna kiss me?"

Holly bites her lip, still hesitant, but then softens. "So much..."

They kiss gently at first, then more deeply and passionately, exploring each other with lips and tongues and hands both oblivious to the fact that there are three other cops just the other side of the door. Gail pushes Holly down onto the bed without breaking the kiss. She is about to manoeuvre herself onto the bed next to Holly when Steve knocks and enters a little too quickly. They break apart.

"Whoah! I'm sorry." Says Steve, pulling the door to, so that his colleagues don't see in, but leaving it slightly ajar in case he needs to run from Gail, who is glaring thunderously at him.

"Sorry to break things up, but Gail, I need to get going." Steve says apologetically.

"I'm not going." Says Gail. Holly smiles up at her approvingly.

Steve sighs. "Gail..." He begins. But they are all stopped in their tracks by the sound of gunfire too close for comfort. Steve reacts quickly. pulling his gun out. He peeks through the door, then slams it shut. "Shit!" Luckily the door has a bolt which he pulls to, just in time as bullets splinter the door.

Steve is on his phone, calling for back up. When he turns round, Gail has pushed Holly against a wall and is standing in front of her, shielding her protectively with her body. She is unarmed of course.

"The fire escape." Says Steve, pointing to the window. Gail starts towards it, but Steve gets there first. "I'll go first, you follow with Holly." Gail nods, looking worriedly at Holly who is frozen with terror. Steve pulls up the sash window and steps out onto the small balcony that leads to the fire escape.

"Come on Holly, we need to move now." Says Gail with authority slipping her hand into hers. Steve heads down the fire escape taking two steps at a time. He stops to check that everything is clear, then looks back. Gail and Holly are quite a way behind him. He worries over whether to cover the front of them – since the intruders may well have thought to cover the fire escape – or whether to go back and provide cover, since the door would not hold forever. Instead, he yells at his sister. "Come on! Move it!" He looks down into the alleyway where the fire escape ends. His car is in sight and he decides a course of action.

Gail has managed to get Holly moving and they are progressing quite well now. When they get to the bottom, Steve has got hi parked up with the engine running right alongside it. Gail pushes Holly into the back with relief instructing her to keep her head down. Shots ring out from the fire escape above. The perpetrators have clearly made it through the bedroom door.

"Gail, get Holly to a motel. When you get there, lock yourself in there, no room service, no nothing. Don't tell anyone where you are. Wait there until I come and get you." Says Steve to Gail who is already in the driver's seat.

"What about you?" She yells.

The sound of police sirens fills the air.

"We've got these guys surrounded now. Plus, I need to check on my team. Go!" He yells, diving for cover behind some bins.

Gail is torn between wanting to protect Holly but not wanting to leave her brother in danger. As she puts her foot down and speeds down the alley in Steve's truck, she looks in the rear view mirror and is relieved to see a squad of heavily armed police making their way up the alley to join Steve. When she is safely on the main road, she turns around to look at Holly. Holly is laid out in a foetal position on the back seat. Tears silently track down her face as she bites her left thumbnail.

"Holly, we're gonna get through this. OK?" Says Gail.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the comments... _

* * *

Holly sits on an uncomfortable looking couch staring at a black and white film playing soundlessly on the TV. Gail is touring the 'motel family suite' she has checked them into, locking doors and windows, peering out into the twilight searching for potential attackers. Unarmed as she is, she is feeling terribly vulnerable and totally inadequate as Holly's sole protector. She finds her anger building at Steve, mainly for leaving Holly alone with only herself as protection but also for putting himself in danger. When she has inspected the master bedroom, the smaller adjoining bedroom and the bathroom, she returns to the little living area that has the aforementioned sofa. In the corner is a small dining area with a round table and four chairs and a 'kitchen' consisting primarily of a microwave and refrigerator. The rooms are drab, walls and carpet insipid hues of brown and magnolia, but it is clean and there is a fire escape at the back, although Gail hopes they will not, this time, be required to use it.

Having got to grips with their surroundings and made them as safe as she can, she turns her attention to Holly who has not spoken a word since they made their escape from the so-called 'safe house'. Gail sits down on the sofa, noting the involuntary jump from Holly as she does so. Gail reaches out and starts rubbing gentle circles on Holly's back.

"Holly, are you in there?" She asks after a while, when Holly still hasn't moved or acknowledged her presence.

"Holly?" She repeats, a little more urgently.

A stir at last. Holly wrenches her unfocused eyes from the muted TV and settles them on Gail. Piercing blue eyes gaze into softer brown ones. Gail reaches up to stroke Holly's face and hair. She notices something. "Hey, where'd your glasses go?" She asks.

Holly puts her hand on her head, feeling for the absent glasses. When she confirms that they are, indeed, missing, th finding totally unhinges her. She collapses into body-wracking sobs. Such a small incident would be no more than an irritant on a normal day, but on _this_ day - coming on top of everything she has experienced over the last few days - the loss of the glasses serves as a tipping point, sending her fragile nerves toppling over the edge.

Gail's heart breaks a little. She's been through a similar harrowing experience herself and knows how it feels to be overwhelmed by fear and shattered sensibilities. She wraps herself around Holly, trying to stem the tide of emotion. Holly holds on tight, fighting the swell of tears, burying her head against Gail's chest. When she recovers a little, Gail delicately pulls Holly's hair back from her forehead and kisses it.

Holly takes a deep breath and tries to collect herself. She sits upright and wipes the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She feels for her glasses again - a habit that is ingrained - but then rubs her temple instead. She tries to project a lightness she doesn't really feel. "And I thought you were the one with the crazy, dangerous job." She jokes.

"Yuh. Who knew? Nerds put criminals away too." Gail says, straight-faced. "And they don't like it!" She adds.

Holly smiles weakly and pulls a face at the familiar insult. Her face turns to worry again in an instant though. "What's going to happen now, Gail?" Asks Holly. "I mean... Are they just going to keep sending people to get me until the job's done?"

"Holly, let's just take this one step at a time, OK? We're safe now." She says, hoping she sounds more confident than she feels. Gail wonders briefly about ignoring her brother's instructions and calling Tony, or even Chris or Dov. Surely that would be better than just her and Holly, here, unarmed. She is saved from her dilemma by a voice outside the door.

"Gail, Holly, it's me, Steve." Steve calls out, gently knocking at the door.

Gail removes the chain and let's in Steve who is accompanied by Traci and a man she doesn't recognize, dressed in a black suit under a dark trench coat. Gail hugs her brother, relieved that he is safe.

"Inspector Campbell, this is Gail Peck, an officer with 15 Division (and my sister) and this is Holly Stewart". Introduces Steve. Holly joins them by the door and both she and Gail shake hands with the newcomer. "Inspector Campbell is with RCMP. They're helping us with the case now." Says Steve.

Gail registers that although Steve's voice is neutral he looks slightly irritated and assumes that he is not too pleased at the RCMP involvement.

"Actually, I'm with CISC and you can call me Kieron." Says the Inspector handing them all a card. "And we have a team of highly-trained, heavily-armed officers surrounding this building and patrolling the area. I promise you, you won't be having any more trouble tonight." He says, aiming his remarks at Holly.

She nods. "Thank you, Inspector... Kieron." She corrects.

"How are you doing, Holly?" Asks Steve, in soothing tones.

"I'm OK... I guess. What happened to the cops that were guarding me?" She asks.

Gail is touched that Holly's first thought is for the people who were protecting her.

"I'm afraid they were both shot and wounded." The group are silent whilst they absorb that news. "But, it's not all bad. Josh has a few broken ribs - the bullets didn't pierce his body armour. Helena got the worst of it - hit in the neck. She's still in the ER. She was touch and go for a bit, but she's stable now. So..." Steve trails off, knowing it sounds pretty bad.

Holly feels her legs wobble. If she needed a reminder of how much trouble she was in, the fact that her protectors - cops no less - were being shot at and nearly killed because of her, serves as a stark reminder. She digs her nails into the palm of her hand, trying to keep control of her emotions.

"We got the attackers though... Both in custody. Both card-holding gang members." Says Steve, hoping to reassure Holly a little. Gail - who misses nothing - notices that the Inspector raises an eyebrow at this assessment of events. He is clearly not impressed with the way things have been handled so far.

Kieron makes his excuses and leaves. It's apparent that Steve is still in overall charge - at least for now. Holly takes the opportunity to sit back down on the couch, worrying that she might faint if she doesn't.

"Can I speak to you outside Steve?" Asks Gail, pulling her brother to the door of the motel room.

"I'll fill Holly in." Says Traci.

Outside, Gail is stern with her brother. "What the hell happened back there?" She asks.

"They got to one of my team... threatened his wife and kids. He stole the evidence and he revealed the whereabouts of the safe house. We were sitting ducks back there. He's in custody now." Says Steve.

"A cop?" Asks Gail, stunned. "Jesus!"

"I know... no-one saw it coming. I guess... it was a good thing you were there..." Steve admits, quietly.

Gail really wants to say 'I told you so'...but resists.

"The good news is, the evidence wasn't destroyed, just hidden, so we have it back now. Provided we can get Holly to court in one piece, then her testimony should put Rios away for a very long time." Assures Steve. "The judge is going to reconvene the trial tomorrow morning."

"And what's the deal with Inspector K-ball?" Asks Gail.

"They've been following _HomGuerras_ for a while. I had a tough time hanging on to the case... I've lost 3 members of my team. They're helping out whilst we get Holly through the trial. See that big white van there in the parking lot?" Steve points it out.

Gail does see it and nods. "That's them. They've got eight guys, combat gear, shotguns, dogs, the works. He's got another squad standing by on speed dial." Says Steve.

"Wow!" Says Gail impressed. She is relieved to have the additional protection, even if her brother is suffering a bruised ego. "Steve, I want to stay with her... and go to court tomorrow...until this is over, in fact. She needs me." Insists Gail.

"No deal. Tony wants you back at the division STAT." Steve starts seriously... but then he smiles at her. "I'm kidding... You can stay with her."

Gail punches her brother by way of reply. "Funny!" She says.

"In fact, you'll be on duty tomorrow. Diaz will come pick you up in the morning. You'll be taking Holly into court and sticking with her the whole time. There'll be other uniforms joining you there."

"OK." Says Gail, pleased to have an official role as well as being allowed to stay with Holly.

* * *

Back inside, Holly has plugged in her laptop and is working at the little round dining table. Traci is making arrangements on her cell phone. She ends the call and addresses Gail and Steve as they walk back in.

"OK, Holly is up to speed. She has all her stuff back and she's prepping for trial tomorrow." Reports Traci. "I've stocked the refrigerator, and made coffee." She says pointing to a full jug. "Who wants some?"

Steve and Traci take up residence on the couch, sipping their drinks and talking quietly about plans and practicalities for the next day. Gail takes two cups over to the little table, where Holly is hunched over her work.

"Hey." She says gently, setting the cups down. "You hungry? I don't really cook, but I can make sandwiches."

"I don't feel hungry." Says Holly rubbing her eyes. "But I actually don't remember the last time I ate, so maybe I should."

"What about you two?" Gail says to Steve and Traci.

Traci stands up then. "I have to go pick up Leo. I'll be back first thing in the morning though." Traci turns to Holly. "You take care now, OK?" They smile at each other.

Steve says. "I'll walk out with you." He turns back to Holly and Gail. "Listen, I need to make some calls, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right outside if you need me." He says, opening the door for Traci. Gail closes the door behind him and puts the chain on.

Holly continues pouring over her report, preparing - for the second time - to bear witness against Paul Rios. She is pleased to have something to focus on that she feels might put an end to the situation.

Gail takes care over the food. She cuts up the sandwiches into bite-size pieces, even attempting a garnish with a couple of slices of tomato. She laughs and rolls her eyes at herself. She finds she wants to impress Holly in ways she doesn't expect.

When Gail sets the food down on the table, Holly puts her glasses on top of her head, rubs her eyes, pulls the lid of her laptop down and gives Gail her full attention.

"Hey, you got your glasses back!" Gail observes.

"Yeah, Traci found them in the safe house. She brought all my stuff over." Says Holly, removing the glasses from the top of her head and inspecting them for damage.

Remembering how she had freaked out when she thought she had lost them before, Holly adds. "I'm sorry about earlier... for losing it I mean... I'm going to try and be braver from now on." She looks at Gail with her most courageous smile and takes a deep breath in, trying to convince both of them. "Is there any alcohol? I think that might help with the braveness..." She suggests.

Gail laughs and fetches a beer from the refrigerator. She hesitates before grabbing a second, wondering if she should keep a clear head, but decides she can handle one 'lite' beer. In any case, she's not officially on duty right now. As she opens the drinks, she says, "You know what Holly, after what you've been through this week...and everything you've done... You may just be one of the bravest people I know." Says Gail, sincerely.

Holly reddens and swallows at Gail's praise. She thinks she might start to lose control of her emotions again, so she quickly changes the subject. "Do you think I should send that cop, Helena, some flowers to the hospital or something? After all, she did get shot protecting me." She asks, picking up a sandwich.

"She got shot 'cos one of her own colleagues let her down and gave away your location." Corrects Gail. "I do feel bad for her though...even if she did pretend to be your girlfriend." Adds Gail as an aside, trying to keep things light.

Holly scrunches her face up. "Yeah, she told me about you showing up...actually we concocted that cover story together...it wasn't meant for you...my neighbours are kinda nosey and...well she is kinda hot!"

Gail makes a face at that. "Yeah, well...she looks like your type Holly...you know...kinda butch, kinda bitchy." Says Gail.

"Yup, that _is _my type." Says Holly, looking pointedly at Gail.

Gail laughs. "Huh! Guess I didn't think that one through..."

They both laugh then. With the food and the beer and the heavily-armed protection just outside, both Holly and Gail allow themselves to relax a little.

Steve joins them around 15 minutes later and the three of them share some tea and talk about subjects that have nothing at all to do with kidnapping or shootings or gangs or trials. Steve and Gail tell Holly tales from their shared childhood, gently ribbing each other for Holly's amusement. Holly, in turn, reminisces about her own family. Gail learns that she has a brother and a sister but that they both live in the US with her father.

It is gone midnight when Holly finally yawns and announces. "OK, I think I'm gonna go try to get some sleep."

"Good idea. Sleep tight, Holly." Says Steve.

Holly stands up and, without thinking, so does Gail. The two women stare awkwardly at one another. Steve, sensitive as ever, mumbles something about checking in with the RCMP and hastily exits.

Gail and Holly giggle at his discomfort. Gail takes the initiative and drags Holly into the master bedroom by the hand. She closes the door behind them and pushes Holly up against it. She kisses her soundly, pushing her own body up against her, hips against hips, breasts against breasts. When they break apart, both are flushed.

"Hmm. You should really get some sleep." Gail says.

"You could stay?" Invites Holly, indicating the large bed.

Gail eyes the bed and then looks back at Holly. She is tempted, but things have moved pretty fast over the last 16 hours or so. Just last night, she had gone to bed depressed, thinking that Holly had a secret girlfriend and that she would likely never see her again. And now...even with everything that is going on in Holly's life, she is only just getting her head around them being together. "I'm pretty wired...I don't want to keep you awake..." Says Gail.

Holly raises a suggestive eyebrow at this.

"Besides.. I'm new at this..." She says.

"Two women?" Suggests Holly.

"No, not that...well... not just that.. I don't ... really know what I mean... I just.. I don't want to screw things up with you... especially when things are so crazy...Besides, my brother is right here... not to mention the cavalry outside. I don't want things to be weird between us... not now.. not when you're in danger." Gail bites her lip. She doesn't want Holly to feel rejected.

Holly nods. "Gail, I get it. You're right...And I really should get some sleep."

Gail adds. "Maybe, when this is all over... and you... well...neither one of us is being kidnapped, or shot at... or whatever... we can..." She trails off, not finding the vocabulary.

Holly nods and they kiss again, more chastely this time. Gail brushes her fingers ever so lightly over the fading yellow/blue bruises around Holly's neck. It reminds Gail of what Holly has been through and she is suddenly protective. She enfolds Holly in her arms and holds on tight, breathing her in, not wanting to let go.

Finally, Holly moves away from the door so that Gail can open it and exit, closing it gently behind her. On the other side, she pauses, smiling softly to herself, her senses tingling with the essence of Holly.

She spots Steve hovering outside the door and opens it for him.

"Idiot!" She says, by way of greeting.

He smiles. Steve, above anyone, can see through Gail's caustic remarks and snide attitudes.

"Thanks." He says. "It was getting a little chilly out there."

Neither of them are sleepy so they make some hot chocolate and settle down on the couch with the TV on but the sound turned down low. Neither is really watching but they are not talking either, both content with their own thoughts. Until Steve asks, "Is Holly OK?"

"Yeah, I think so." Replies Gail.

"I think she's terrific, by the way." He states casually.

Gail curls her lip like she could care less what Steve thinks about Holly, but Steve ignores her and smiles anyway. He adds. "You're different with her...less..." Steve struggles to find the word. "Less... barbed." He concludes, pleased with himself.

"Oh, shut up Steve..." Says Gail punching him in the arm, irritated that he is still smiling at her and that he has summed up her behaviour around Holly so neatly.

Approaching 2am, Gail decides to go and lie down in the smaller second bedroom whilst Steve is dozing off on the uncomfortable couch. Although Traci thoughtfully supplied toothbrushes, Gail has no clothes to change into until the morning when it has been arranged that Chris will deliver her uniform. She lies down and pulls the top cover over herself for comfort. Her head is full of the events of the day: learning second hand about everything Holly has gone through; visiting her in the safe house; escaping said house under fire; finding the motel; Holly's distress. Eventually her eyes droop and she falls into a sleep of sorts. In her mind's eye, snippets of their adventures replay at random, as her brain scrambles to organize them into some sort of logical order.

She is brought back to consciousness with a jolt when she hears Holly emit a piercing cry. She bolts out of the room, in time to see Steve bursting into Holly's bedroom, his gun drawn. She follows him in and nearly bowls him over in her haste. They quickly establish the danger is not a physical one when they see Holly, drenched in perspiration, holding her head in her hands. Steve quickly holsters his weapon and stands aside so that Gail can go past him, climb on to the bed and take a hold of the distressed Holly for the second time that day.

Steve's radio buzzes and as he hurries out of the room, Gail hears. "No, stand down... we have not been compromised. Repeat, stand down!"

"Wow! You nearly had the whole cavalry in here." Says Gail.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sobs Holly, upset at the fuss her subconscious has caused.

"Shhh..." Says Gail. "That'll keep them on their toes."

Gail adjusts her position and encourages Holly to curl up against her. It is only minutes before Holly's breathing pattern regulates, and she falls back into an exhausted sleep. Gail doesn't want to wake her and decides to rest her eyes where she is. When Steve peeks in to check on them, she is asleep too, Holly's arms and hers tangled up in one another. Steve smiles as he closes the door.

* * *

_The next day_

The RCMP officers, Kieron, Steve, Traci, Chris and Gail are crowded into the living / dining area in the motel room. Steve and Kieron are briefing them on the plan for transporting Holly safely to and from the courthouse and whilst inside. Holly is hidden away in the bedroom, doing some last minute prep. When the briefing is over, most of the cops file out. Steve and Kieron turn to Gail. "She ready?" Asks Kieron.

"I'll go get her." Replies Gail.

She knocks and enters finding Holly sitting on the bed staring at her laptop. Gail drinks in the sight of her. She is wearing another shape-hugging suit, this time in navy. Underneath, she has on a round necked, pale blue jersey top. She's added a scarf to cover her bruises.

"You ready?" She asks gently.

Holly suffers a crisis of confidence. "I don't know... I'm kinda nervous... what if..."

Gail crouches down to Holly's eye-level. "Hey!" She says, trying to snap Holly out of it. "Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. You're smart, you're beautiful, you know a lot of stuff about bones and dead people...You're _weird_!... But that last part's not relevant... so just that other stuff." She finishes, a glint in her eye.

Holly laughs out loud. "Thanks. Good pep talk."

"I know, I worked on it." Gail deadpans.

Holly gathers her things, then stands up. "OK, let's do this."

"Wait." Says Gail. She reaches up and kisses Holly quickly on the lips. "OK, now we can go."

* * *

Gail turns round every 30 seconds or so to check on Holly, who is sat in the back of the squad car that Chris is driving, with Gail riding shotgun. They are following Steve in his 4x4 and are, in turn, followed by the RCMP's white van. Chris chatters on about hockey and Holly makes encouraging noises but Gail can tell that she is only half listening - wringing her hands together as she gazes, unfocused through the car window.

When they arrive at the courthouse, two more squad cars greet them. Gail nods to Dov and Nick, who fall in behind them forming a sea of uniforms surrounding Holly. The security is tight in the courthouse and it takes a while for them all to get processed and through to the waiting area, which is in a large atrium. When they do, Gail is left in sole charge of Holly whilst Steve briefs the uniforms who weren't at the hotel.

Holly watches anxiously. "Are they...they're not expecting any trouble here are they?" asks Holly, her fears starting to bubble to the surface again.

"It's just a precaution Holly. Calm down. We're going to be right in there with you." She soothes. Holly does not seem placated though and Gail worries as she watches her nervously fiddling with her bag, her glasses, her hair, her scarf.

Finally, the waiting is over as Holly is summoned into the courtroom by an officer of the court.

"Come on now...Time to get your nerd on!" Says Gail, making Holly smile again.

In the courtroom, as Holly makes for the witness stand. Gail and Chris join Dov and Nick, in one corner, in front of the public gallery but just behind the jury. Directly in their line of sight sits the accused, Paul Rios. He is encased in a glass cell at the far side of the court with a prison guard sat either side of him. He is dressed in a suit and tie and looks presentable enough. His hair is dark and slightly too long, his beard neatly trimmed. A nasty red scar snakes down one side of his face. Altogether, he exudes an unpleasant, smug arrogance.

Gail watches his eyes follow Holly to the witness stand. Although the set of his face doesn't change, Gail notices as he raises his right hand slightly, extends his forefinger and thumb in an L shape directed straight at Holly and then lowers his thumb as if shooting an imaginary gun at her. She is shocked and angry and looks around the court to see if anyone else has observed the gesture but all eyes are on Holly as she is sworn in.

Gail watches as Holly delivers her evidence. Holly is cool and confident and explains her findings in a way that is clear enough so that the jury can follow but is factual enough so that nobody could doubt that she knows what she is talking about. Under cross examination, Gail's hackles rise as the lawyer for the defence tries to undermine Holly's evidence, and when that fails, even her credibility as an expert witness. But Holly handles all his questions thoughtfully and without getting defensive, gently asserting her authority without coming across as arrogant.

Gail - not easily impressed - is in awe of Holly's performance.

When both lawyers have finished with Holly and the judge releases her, she leaves the court, accompanied by Gail, Chris, Dov and Nick. Steve and Traci join them in the atrium/waiting area and they all crowd round her.

"You were amazing in there" Says Steve, in genuine admiration.

"Super impressive performance!" Adds Traci, grinning.

"Man, that jury has to convict!" Says Chris.

"Thanks!" Says Holly, smiling back at them, relieved that the ordeal is over and feeling pleased that it seemed to go so well.

"Hot _AND_ smart!" Whispers Gail in Holly's ear, giving her hand a discreet squeeze.

The group move to a special waiting room that has been allocated to them. The room has a set of doors at either end. Inspector Kieron Campbell assigns two of the RCMP officers to stand guard on each door. Everyone else waits inside with Holly. Coffee and donuts have been laid on and they help themselves.

Gail sits next to Holly who is pinching the bridge of her nose. "You OK?" She asks.

"Headache." Replies Holly.

"Wait here. I'll go to the drug store and get you something..." Says Gail. "What do you like?"

"You don't have to..." Says Holly.

"It's fine. In fact, some fresh air wouldn't go amiss... sorry you can't come too, but you're kind of the star of this show..." She says, sympathetically, thinking Holly could probably use a change of scene as well.

She gets permission to run her errand from Traci, since there is no sign of Steve or Inspector Campbell. Although the drugs store is only five minutes walk from the courthouse, clearing security is once more a slow and inefficient process, so it is a full 20 minutes before she gets back to the waiting room. She is non-plussed to find it deserted save for Steve and Traci.

"What's going on?" Asks Gail. "Where'd everyone go?"

"We've been reassigned." Says Steve. "CISC have taken full responsibility for the case and Holly. That guy Campbell wanted it that way all along and now they've got a Minister to sign off on it." He adds, not attempting to hide his irritation.

"But... what does that mean? Where's Holly?"

Traci steps in. "They've taken her to another safe house." She says to Gail.

Gail is disappointed that she can't be with Holly, but she figures she'll be safe enough and, in any case, the trial could be over by the end of the day - no more than a few days anyway. "OK, but just 'til the end of the trial right?" She says.

"Maybe not." Says Traci, looking doubtfully at Steve.

"What do you mean?" Enquires Gail, starting to get nervous.

"Campbell thinks that...regardless of whether Rios is convicted or not... he thinks... they want Holly to go into witness protection." Says Steve, struggling to get the words out.

Gail can't believe what she's hearing. "Witness protection? You mean... new city? New identity? New life?" Asks Gail, her heart thumping.

"Whatever it takes to keep her safe, Gail." Says Traci, answering for Steve who can't even look at his sister.

"But did she just... go? What... just like that?" Asks Gail, stunned. "My God, I was only gone... like 20 minutes!"

"They kinda rushed her out of here as soon as they got the 'say so' from up high...she doesn't have much of a choice...she wanted to see you... we tried your cell..." Says Traci, putting a hand on Gail's arm, trying to calm her.

"Crap!" Says Gail, reaching in her pocket for her phone remembering that she'd switched it off when they had gone into court.

"Gail, there's nothing you could have done..." Says Steve, knowing that if Gail had been there, she would have kicked off quite a bit at Campbell.

"I could have said 'Goodbye' at least..." She yells at her brother... tears gathering at the back of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three months later_

Andy approaches Chris and Dov who are busy making themselves coffee.

"Have either of you seen Gail? We're meant to be on patrol together..." Andy asks, sounding irritated.

"No." They reply in unison.

"What's going on with her anyway?" Asks Andy.

"Dunno...we're kind of avoiding her... she's been in a really bad mood for like.. well... a really long time!" Says Dov. Chris nods his agreement as he tucks into a donut.

Just then the subject of their conversation makes an appearance. "Are you... talking about me?" Gail asks, threateningly.

Dov and Chris shake their heads in denial, mutter excuses and remove themselves quickly from the coffee area.

"Wow!" Says Andy, watching them scurry off. "They're actually scared of you."

Gail watches them go. "Yeah...I know... That actually kind of cheers me up." She says, straight-faced, not looking in anyway cheery.

Andy looks at her, eyebrows raised. Gail's attitude to life is the antithesis of her own. Her 'every silver lining has a cloud' cynicism is a constant puzzle to Andy who tends to assume the best of people and outcomes.

"We need to get going." Says Andy.

Gail nods and they make their way to their assigned patrol car. Andy takes the driver's seat and they head out. As they drive, Andy wonders if she should try and make conversation, but is slightly nervous that Gail will rebuff her attempts at friendliness as she has been wont to do the last few months.

Gail senses Andy's discomfort and does nothing to lessen it. She remains silent and brooding.

"Sam's coming out of the hospital next week." Andy offers at last.

Gail nods. "Yeah, I know." She replies, but the conversation ends there.

Andy is relieved when the radio buzzes. They are summoned to a dock where a worker has spotted something unusual in the water.

When they arrive, they are greeted with excitement by a gang of dock workers all speaking what sounds like Spanish. Gail and Andy try and make sense of what they are saying but eventually the workers just stand back and point to the object of curiosity. Amongst a substantial collection of flotsam and debris they see a floating island of black plastic. A man's shoe is poking out of one corner. The shoe is clearly housing a foot and is attached to a leg. The body has been washed unceremoniously into a bay belonging to a garbage shipping company.

Andy relays their findings to dispatch whilst Gail tries to establish if any of the witnesses speak English. None of them do, much to her frustration. Thirty minutes later, Traci arrives along with a forensics team who pull the body from the water. Whilst Andy cordons off the scene from the excitable workers, Gail looks over Traci's shoulder as one of the forensics team cuts open the plastic to reveal the victim's face.

"What the hell?" Say Traci and Gail in unison.

Even though the face has turned a ghoulish green/blue colour, Gail and Traci instantly recognize the scar decorating the right side of the face. Andy hears their exclamation and comes to join them as the forensics guy looks quizzically at them. Traci fills them in. "This is Paul Rios, he's a senior member of HomGuerras. What I don't understand is how he got here since he was sent to jail three months ago."

"He must have got out." Offers Andy, shrugging.

"Thanks, Officer McObvious." Retorts Gail, earning herself a chiding look from Traci and an appreciative smirk from the forensics guy. Andy just rolls her eyes.

* * *

_Later that day_

As soon as Gail and Andy arrive back at the division, Gail makes a beeline for Steve's office. She finds him on the phone at his desk. She doesn't bother to hide her irritation as she waits for him to finish, tapping her watch and raising her eyes at him.

When he puts the phone down, she launches straight in.

"Rios is dead... did Traci tell you?" She demands, ignoring Steve's look of irritation at her rushing him through his call.

"Yes, I know." Says Steve.

"So how come he's out of jail?" Demands Gail.

Steve sighs. "CSIS got him out. In exchange for info on his suppliers from Columbia...That's probably why you found him like you did. Apparently he refused witness protection."

"I can't believe they'd let someone like him go just like that." Says Gail shaking her head in disgust.

"Gail, the information has pretty much closed down one of the most prolific drugs channels into this city, maybe even Canada...they've made 27 arrests and HomGuerras is in shreds." Says Steve, calmly. "Although I hate that guy Campbell... it seems like he did the right thing."

Gail remembers seeing Rios in court, his threatening gesture at Holly. 'He should never have been released' she thinks, although she is comforted that he is now dead.

Gail gets to her real point now. "So, Rios is dead, HomGuerras is no more... when can we get Holly back here?" She asks.

Steve smiles at his sister, knowing the true motive of her visit was less about Rios and all about Holly. "Well, you're right... there probably is no threat anymore..."

"Well..." Says Gail, impatiently. "Make the call..." She says, gesturing at his phone.

"I can't... I mean, its not up to me... you'll have to talk to the folks in witness protection." Says Steve, shrugging his shoulders.

Gail frowns, frustrated by the potential delay. "Can't you do anything? You were the detective on the case..." Says Gail.

Steve ponders this for a moment. He has observed his sister withdrawing into herself over the months since Holly left. He recalls how upset Gail was when Campbell had whisked Holly away. She had lashed out both at him and Traci, angry at them for not doing more to stop it, mad at herself for not being there. Steve had felt awful for losing control of the case to Campbell but after some consideration had been forced to agree that Rios behind bars was still a very real threat to Holly. "Well, I could try and pull some strings..." He says. Then he has an idea. "You know...we might get through this more quickly if they think you have a more...let's say formal relationship to Holly."

Gail's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Long term girlfriend, partner...fiance?" Suggests Steve with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gail's eyebrows extend as only they can, but then she softens as she thinks it through. "OK, do it...whatever you think works." She says. "But please don't let Mom find out..."

Steve nods soberly. "Hmm, that probably wouldn't go down well." He agrees.

* * *

_Three days later_

Gail is in her Chevrolet Cruze and is driving faster than she should. Since her journey started, twilight has morphed into dusk and then blinked into night. Millions of stars and an almost full moon beckon her forward. She listens to full-on trance music as the car eats up the miles...her heartbeat keeping pace with the frenetic rhythms.

It has taken Steve and herself three days of frustrating red tape cutting to finally uncover Holly's new location. Gail has wrangled a two day vacation and set off the minute her shift ended after a seemingly endless and tedious day on desk duty.

Whilst she is driving, all she can think about is Holly, not that the subject is been out of her thoughts very much at all in the last three months. She recalls the morning before the trial.

_She had woken as the light peeped through the brown/beige curtains of the motel room. She was still partially sat upright, suspended by pillows. Holly is laid out on her stomach, her left arm is resting lightly across Gail's stomach. She looks down at Holly's peaceful form. Her black hair is splayed out to one side. Her scoop necked t-shirt exposes the top half of her back. Gail gazes admiringly at her sculpted spine undulating like gentle sand dunes on a desert plain. Gail almost gives in to an urge to place tiny kisses on each vertebrae but stops herself, not wanting to wake the owner._

_Holly stirs. In one graceful movement, she turns herself over to face away from Gail but grabs Gail's opposite arm and pulls her round herself like a blanket. Gail doesn't resist, she edges herself close into Holly's back and breathes in the smell of shampoo and yesterday's perfume. She resists no longer and kisses the back of Holly's neck. She smiles when she hears a contented sigh. She drifts back into a deep sleep feeling more comfortable and content than she has felt in a long time._

She tries to picture seeing Holly again and rehearses what she will say to her. She is nervous and excited all at once. She stops only for fuel on her way up to find Holly. Around 7 hours and a few gallons of caffeine later she arrives at her destination. The streets of Montreal are deserted and she parks her car in a public parking lot, just round the corner from Holly's new workplace. She has decided she will wait outside Holly's building and try and spot her coming into work. It's only 5am though, so she explores the area for a bit before finally settling on a bench in a little grassy area just to one side of the RCMP building. The wait is tedious and her lack of sleep taking its toll, she starts to drifts off. Luckily Holly recognizes her blonde pony tail.

"Gail! Is that you?" Asks Holly, looking quizzically at Gail who is close to curling up on the bench.

"Holly!" Says Gail, sitting up quickly, hoping she doesn't look too much like a vagrant. She stands up and takes Holly in. Her hair is shorter, just down to her shoulders. She has new glasses too, a lighter frame. She looks different but in subtle ways and in Gail's eyes, is even more beautiful than she remembers. Gail finds herself unable to form words for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Holly, looking round them in some trepidation.

Gail shakes her head. "It's OK... it's just me. I came to see you...I have some news... How are you?" Says Gail, babbling.

"OK... I guess." Says Holly looking doubtful.

Gail tries to make herself more coherent. She stands up and takes a hold of Holly's arm. "Will you come for a coffee with me? I need to talk to you."

"I have a meeting..." Starts Holly, gesturing towards the building and looking at her watch.

But Gail interrupts. "Cancel it... say you're sick... just come with me... please. I've just driven up here through the night to see you..." She pleads.

Holly looks uncertain but finally she makes a call. They go to a coffee shop just across the road and order some coffees. The place is busy but mainly for takeout and they manage to find a secluded booth at the back. They sit opposite each other.

Gail can barely contain herself and blurts out. "Holly. Rios is dead!" Says Gail. "And the HomGuerras, they're practically non-existent now..." She watches Holly's reaction closely. After a few moments when Holly doesn't respond, she adds. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Holly still doesn't reply and her facial expression gives nothing away.

Gail waits another few moments, then continues. "This is all over now... you can come back to Toronto."

"Oh..." Is all Holly says to Gail's surprise.

"Oh?" Mimics Gail. "Is that it?" She says to Holly. This is not going quite as she has imagined.

"I... I guess I'm in shock..." Says Holly, trying to gather her thoughts.

Gail softens a little and tries to see things from Holly's perspective. She also wonders if she's not a little manic after her lack of sleep. She regrets the caffeine choice and wonders if she made the right decision to charge up there through the night. "Of course you are... I'm sorry..."

"When... did this all happen?" Asks Holly, trying to take in the information.

"His body washed up in the eastern docks three days ago. I think he's been dead for a while though." Fills in Gail.

"But... he went to jail...that was the whole reason for all of this..." Says Holly, indicating her surroundings, meaning, of course, her move to Montreal.

"I know." Says Gail. "That jerk face, Inspector Clueless manufactured this whole scenario... I'm pretty sure he always intended to make a deal with Rios...That's why he whisked you off so quickly. Steve always thought it was weird. And now we know why..." Says Gail, talking too fast.

"Right..." Says Holly, nodding... still digesting this new information.

They fall silent for a bit. Holly stares into her coffee cup and bites her lip. Gail watches keenly. She looks around the café and, seeing that they are not observed, reaches out and takes Holly's hand. "Holly? Don't you want to come back?" She asks.

"I don't know that it's that easy Gail... to reverse all of this..." Says Holly.

"What? Are you crazy? Of course you can reverse this. Holly, this should never have happened to you in the first place." Says Gail raising her voice slightly.

Holly replies, just as passionately but in hushed tones. "Gail, you don't understand. You have no idea what this has been like for me. Changing my name, my job, where I live...moving to a new city where I know - literally - no-one. Leaving friends... people that I love, without even saying goodbye. Crying myself to sleep at night...afraid to even get into my own car..."

Gail nods. She understands. She's spent the last three months worrying about what it must be like for Holly in exactly this situation.

"You're right... I don't know what it's been like for you.. I only know what it's been like for me... Holly, I've missed you every single day... I've been miserable – like even more than usual. These things that happened to you...they weren't my fault or yours... but they may as well have happened to me too, because when you left I felt like I'd lost something I could never replace." Gail – not generally one for sharing her emotions - has surprised herself at her declaration. She puts it down to the slightly intoxicated feeling she is experiencing due to lack of sleep, but she can't deny the sincerity of it.

Holly's eyes shimmer as she stares back at Gail who is still gripping her hand tightly. "The thing is.. when I agreed to do this, I said goodbye to Toronto and to everything there. My apartment's gone, my job is gone... my life there... all gone. I hated doing it, but I did it and I don't ever want to have to go through that again. Because literally, it's only in the last few days that I've begun to look ahead instead of always looking back. And now... you show up... Gail... I don't even know what you're asking here...I don't even think you know yourself." Holly says, equally sincere.

"I'm asking you to come back with me. We can go back...to when you and I were really starting to make sense. Before all this craziness" Says Gail, mimicking Holly's earlier gesture.

"I'm not sure we ever made sense." Says Holly, but her uncertainty manifests itself in a half-smile. "And I'm not sure that I'm someone who can go back... I'm pretty sure that's not you either."

Gail frowns. Then, she tries another tack. "OK. Well, if you won't come back...then, I'll come here." She shrugs her shoulders and pulls a face like its no big deal.

"What?" Says Holly, stunned.

"Why not... my French is getting a bit rusty anyhow... my family won't even notice. Everyone at work thinks I'm a giant pain in the ass... Yeah, this could be just what I need. Maple leafs/Canadiens...who cares...I can switch teams." Says Gail, ever the master of flippancy.

Holly smiles and bites her lip. She is both charmed and confused in equal measures.

They are interrupted by Holly's phone ringing. She answers. "Yes, it's me. No, I'm sorry... something came up." She looks at Gail who raises her eyebrows. "Yes... I can be there. OK. No. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She finishes the call and then to Gail, apologetically. "I have to go...they found a body and I'm the only one available." Says Holly, already starting to gather up her things.

Gail sighs, frustrated at the interruption. She thinks quickly. "Well...I could come with you. We can talk on the way... I could carry your lunchbox..."

Holly can't help but laugh at Gail's persistence. "OK, but you'll have to wait in the car."

* * *

Gail is sat in Holly's car. Her lack of sleep is starting to take it's toll. She doesn't want to sleep, but when she closes her eyes, just for a second her sub-conscious takes over. In her dream she is in her police uniform sat in the same booth that Holly and herself were sat in to have their coffee.

A waiter arrives. Gail is looking at the menu.

"I would like pizza with pepperoni, chilli, olives, mushrooms and extra cheese. Oh did I mention chilli. I'd like extra chilli please." Says Gail looking up.

"No pizza...you can have pasta." Says the waiter gruffly. When Gail looks up the waiter is Paul Rios, his scar glowing a surreal red.

She hardly bats an eyelid. "I want pizza...what if I skip the olives?" She asks.

"Pasta or nothing, lady!" Says Waiter Rios, irritated.

"I don't want pasta!" Says Gail petulantly.

Suddenly the booth opens out and the restaurant morphs into a sixties-style American diner, all white linoleum and neon lights. Music starts playing loud. It is the Rolling Stones tune "You can't always get what you want". Suddenly Inspector Campbell from CSIS appears with a sixties-style radio microphone. He is singing as if he was Mick Jagger, his hair and clothing styled appropriately. Girls wearing neon coloured turtlenecks roller blade up to the table behind the singing Campbell and start crooning the backing vocals...

"Gail... Gail, wake up..." Holly, is shaking Gail's shoulder as she comes round.

"Oh God...so weird.." Says Gail, recalling her dream.

"You OK? Sorry I was so long." Says Holly.

"Holly, I think I really need some sleep... and...I'm hungry...can we get some pizza?" says Gail.

Back at Holly's lab, she is analysing her findings from the murder scene whilst Gail eats a pizza at a small desk in the corner. Gail watches Holly in her white lab coat as she meticulously examines fragments that are unrecognizable to Gail's tired eyes.

A tall, attractive blonde woman strolls into the lab wearing a suit and holding herself confidently. Holly looks up and Gail doesn't like the way this lady's face lights up when she sees her. Gail curls her lip and raises an eyebrow, unimpressed that the newcomer has not even acknowledged her presence.

"Holly, are you still coming for that drink tonight?" She asks. Gail frowns even more at that.

"Um..." Says Holly. Gail lets out a small cough, causing both Holly and the newcomer to turn towards her.

Holly stutters an introduction. "Oh...Emily, this is Gail. She's my..." Holly hesitates.

Gail abandons her pizza and steps in. "Her girlfriend...I'm her girlfriend... pleased to meet you." Gail has come forward and shakes Emily's hand with mock enthusiasm. "It's bring your girlfriend to work day." She adds and takes Holly's hand so that Emily and, more importantly, Holly can be in no doubt as to her meaning.


	6. Chapter 6

_To the reviewers who have been kind about my story, thank you for bearing with this and for your constructive, and often flattering comments. To the anonymous reviewer who said I am 'twisted'. Your name-calling is hurtful and makes me want to throw my virtual pen into the virtual abyss. Please choose a different story..._

* * *

Gail swings Holly's hand a little bit to reinforce her point.

Said point is not lost on Emily who looks taken aback. "Oh, hello... I didn't know..." She starts but loses her way. "Well... nice to meet you... um Gail."

Holly looks embarrassed. "Rain check?" She says to Emily, apologetically.

"Of course!" Says Emily regaining her composure. She smiles a little awkwardly and retreats.

Gail can't help a self-satisfied smile but the expression freezes when she notices Holly staring at her open-mouthed, her brows furrowed - and not in a good way. When she is sure that Emily is out of earshot, Holly extracts her hand from Gail's and turns to her. "What the hell? That was my boss!"

Gail doesn't really know why she did what she did and feels a little small now. "Well, I'm pretty sure she wants to be more than just your boss Holly." Says Gail but with only a small amount of conviction.

"She has a husband and two kids!"

Gail winces a little and wishes she could undo the last five minutes. "Sorry..." She says meekly, looking at Holly and trying to gauge just how far across the line she has meandered.

Holly softens a little at Gail's obvious discomfort. "Look, I'm nearly done with the lab work... Why don't we go to my apartment and I can finish writing up my report. I think you should really get some sleep..."

"Oh, thank God..." Says Gail, relieved. "I thought I was going to have to curl up with one of your cadavers in there..." She says nodding in the direction of the morgue.

In the car on the way to Holly's, Gail is quiet. She is experiencing waves of giddiness and regret and dares not speak - not feeling quite in control of what might come out of her mouth. Holly is navigating the streets of Montreal but every now and then she glances across at Gail. Gail senses that she is working up to something and half dreads what it might be.

When they arrive, Gail admires the modern condo. It is all wooden floors and bare brick walls. Holly shows her where the bathroom is and she goes to fetch Gail a drink. Gail cleans her teeth, removes her makeup and changes into an over sized t-shirt. She climbs into the large bed feeling exhausted and more than a little uncertain over where she stands with Holly now. Holly comes in and puts a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Why don't I wake you in a few hours and we'll have dinner?" She suggests. She is standing over her. Gail nods. Holly just stands there for a few moments. Gail wonders if she should say something but Holly eventually says. "Gail... what you said earlier about missing me... I missed you too...and even though you're crazy for coming up here without sleeping and probably my boss thinks you're a moron... I am glad to see you... really." She says, genuinely.

Gail watches as Holly quietly exits pulling the door to behind her. She closes her eyes relieved and falls quickly into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

Gail wakes and is disoriented. For a moment she doesn't know where she is. The room is dark. Her mind starts to clear and she remembers Holly putting her to bed and looks across at the digital clock radio. It is 7.40pm. She's had over 4 hours sleep and feels much better for it. Holly has left a towel on the end of the bed and Gail gets some clean clothes from her bag (which they collected from her car on the way to Holly's) and goes to the bathroom to shower off the cobwebs. In the shower she blushes as she recalls her behaviour to Emily in the lab. "Idiot!" She says out loud, chastising herself. She worries too that Holly is not as keen to see her as she is to see Holly. She wonders now if she has done the right thing racing up here, inflicting herself on Holly. 'Maybe I should have called first...' She thinks.

She dresses herself carefully, but casually in jeans and a long-sleeved top and, still with her hair wet, pads out to find Holly in the lounge. Holly has paperwork splayed out on the coffee table in front of her but the glass of wine in her hand and the music playing in the background tells Gail that she isn't really focussed on her report.

"Hey." Says Gail softly, sitting down next to Holly on a pale grey two-seater sofa with large soft cushions. She sweeps her legs up under herself.

"Hey." Returns Holly, smiling. "Good sleep? Feeling better? Slightly less crazy?" She asks.

Gail cringes. "I'm sorry... about earlier... I really don't know what I was thinking!" She says squeezing her temple with her thumb and forefinger.

"Don't worry. Well I mean, my boss probably thinks you're a lunatic... which.. so do I... but we'll get over it." Holly says drily, but with a twinkle in her eye. "Something to drink?"

By way of answer, Gail picks up Holly's glass of wine and drains it. "Mmm, I'll have what you're having." She says.

Holly smiles and tidies her files away before fetching more wine for both of them. She also brings a plate of olives and some hunks of fresh bread. Gail nibbles a piece as she sips her wine.

"Holly?" Says Gail, softly.

Holly looks at her expectantly.

"Do you... do you wish I hadn't come up here like this?"

Holly purses her lips. "No...it's not that...I'm sorry if I wasn't more...receptive this morning. Gail... I meant what I said.. I have missed you but at the same time... honestly... I think I've been mad at you these last three months... and Steve. It felt like we were all in this thing together, then when Campbell took over...you guys just disappeared. And I really... really needed you there."

"Holly... I'm so sorry... it wasn't like that...I wanted to come and find you but everyone said that you were in the safest place you could be...that... there was no other way to protect you. I didn't want to put you in danger." Says Gail, horrified.

"How could you ignore my letter though?" Says Holly, her voice catching.

Gail sits up a little. "Letter? What letter? I didn't get any letter."

"Campbell told me he would give it to you personally." Says Holly, thrown.

"I never even saw him after you left... he didn't give me anything... that bastard!" Says Gail, viciously. She realises she has alarmed Holly with her tone and tries to collect herself. "Holly, what did the letter say?" Asks Gail.

Holly raises her eyebrows. "Wow! OK...I guess...it doesn't matter now...If you didn't get it, then..." Holly looks away.

"I didn't get it!" Says Gail, vehemently. Gail reaches out and puts a hand on Holly's thigh. "Holly?" She says, gently pushing. "Tell me."

"It just said... I just wanted you to come... I didn't want to have to make this massive decision by myself... it just I... in the letter... I just asked you to come...but you never did." She says shrugging her shoulders.

Gail gets up and starts pacing the room, her frustration and anger at Campbell building.

"When they took you away, I tried to see you. I called Campbell and left messages but he never got back to me. He must have not wanted me to see you...I just don't understand it! I am going to find him when I get back and..." She rants.

"Gail." Interrupts Holly.

"No but he had no right..."

"Gail!" Says Holly more forcefully now. "Sit down...calm down."

Gail takes a deep breath and does as she's told.

"It really doesn't matter now." Insists Holly.

Although Gail can't bring herself to agree she remains silent, letting Holly talk. Holly has tears in her eyes and wipes them away angrily. "I'm sorry." She says.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Asks Gail.

"Because... I've been mad at you this whole time and it really, genuinely isn't your fault...it's that monster Paul Rios who's to blame and I hope he is rotting in hell right now." Says Holly, bitterly.

"I'll drink to that." Says Gail, raising her glass. Holly sniffs, takes a deep breath and attempts a watery smile. They chink glasses and drink. They are silent for a while. Gail feels bad that she hasn't predicted Holly's feelings of abandonment, although perhaps on some level she had, but has tried to deny it. She tries desperately to search for words that will convey to Holly how desperate she felt when Campbell took Holly away...how helpless and redundant.

Before she can find the vocabulary, Holly attempts draws a line under the subject. "At least you're here now...and I know I didn't show it earlier, but I am _really_ glad to see you." She says sincerely. Gail is touched.

"What was your plan anyway... coming up here like this?" Continues Holly, in a lighter tone, trying to move the conversation on.

Gail takes her cue from Holly and tries to put the subject of Holly's enforced departure behind them and to lighten the mood. "Plan?" Queries Gail. "Hmm, I'm not much of a planner." Then she remembers something. "Actually!" She gets up and Holly watches as she trots purposefully out of the room. She returns carrying a full bottle of tequila. "I think possibly my plan was to get you drunk." She says holding the bottle up and laughing. Holly laughs with her and Gail starts to relax a little.

Gail, with some shouted directions from Holly, finds two shot glasses and cuts up some lemon. She returns to the sofa and sets up the shots. They knock them back, grimacing as the warm liquid hits the back of their throats, chewing on the lemon. They laugh at themselves and Gail pours them another shot which they swallow down. The alcohol seems to only take moments to kick in since they are unable to stop giggling.

"Holly, can I ask you a serious question?" Gail attempts to look grave, but fails.

"What?" Says Holly, trying to match her expression.

"Who chose your new last name?" She asks, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing... it just kinda sounds like a porn star name..." Gail says, then collapses into the giggles.

"What?" Says Holly, shocked but laughing at the same time. "No it doesn't!"

"Oh, come on... Holly Sprinkle?" Says Gail, almost hysterical now.

"That was my Grandmother's maiden name!" Says Holly in mock outrage.

They giggle some more and share some more tequila, inventing names of imaginary porn films that Holly Sprinkle might star in. After a while, Gail's cheekbones are aching from laughing so hard.

Suddenly serious, Gail turns to Holly and says. "I miss this.. I miss you, Holly... I wish I'd worked harder to find you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

Holly looks at Gail and bites her lip. She puts down her own shot glass, then reaches for Gail's and puts that down too. Then she closes the gap between them and kisses Gail with vigour. Gail responds in kind, the heat of the tequila fuelling the intensity. Holly pushes Gail back down onto the sofa but somehow Gail loses her balance and they end up with Gail on her back in a giggling mess on the floor with Holly on top of her. Holly's deep-pile maroon lounge carpet has cushioned the fall and they lie there, trapped in the small space between the coffee table and the sofa. They both squeal with laughter.

Holly pushes the sofa back to make more room and Gail rolls Holly gently over on to her back and suspends herself over her, looking down into her twinkling brown eyes. "You're so beautiful." She says, the laughter finished now. Holly smiles and pushes back the strands of Gail's hair that are hanging down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Holly asks gently.

"I've been dreaming about this for months." Admits Gail, whispering.

Holly pulls Gail's head back down and captures her lips as Gail presses against her. Clothes are gently, or not-so gently discarded as fingers, tongues, lips and teeth are used to hungrily explore every inch of the other. As minutes, then hours tick by, together they create a living sculpture of flesh and soft curves - Gail's delicate porcelain limbs juxtaposed with Holly's olive ones – accompanied by a sound track of delicate gasps and moans, regulated by the shifting rhythms of their beating hearts. They switch back and forth between gentle dominator and willing supplicant, experimenting, pleasing, stroking and climaxing until Gail finds that she has become so sensitive that all Holly needs to do is kiss her neck and the reaction makes her want to cry out in a pleasure that is almost too painful.

"Stop, please, you're killing me." She says lying back, pulling away slightly and breathing heavily.

Holly does not stop though and instead mischievously traces her forefinger down between Gail's breasts, stopping at her belly button and making Gail draw her knees up - an involuntary response - the tingling sensation reverberating through her every pore.

"You're so sensitive!" Whispers Holly, delighted and amused all at once. She leans back and rests her head on her elbow looking pleased with herself.

"Not usually..." Says Gail meekly. Gail shivers a little. Holly takes pity on her and reaches up to grab a blanket that is folded on the back of the couch. She covers both of them with it.

"I think I have carpet burns on my ass..." Says Gail, laughing.

"Hmm, sorry 'bout that." Says Holly, not looking in anyway sorry.

Gail raises herself up on her elbow, mirroring Holly's pose. "What did you think of my tequila plan?"

"Simple, effective, low-cost, I liked it..." Quips Holly. "How about you?"

"It actually worked out better than I expected...so far. I am pretty thirsty now though." Admits Gail.

"I'll get some water." Says Holly.

Gail watches idly, as Holly pads naked out of the lounge, down the hallway to the kitchen and gets two large glasses of water. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" She wonders out loud.

"It's Friday tomorrow." Replies Holly handing Gail a glass of water.

"So... yes?" Probes Gail, pulling her 'why can't you just answer the question' face.

Holly shakes her head as she slides under the blanket to join Gail again, handing Gail her water.

"You're not working then?" Asks Gail, pleased, but not wanting to make presumptions.

"No, I emailed my boss, Emily, whilst you were sleeping. I told her I needed the day off to spend some time with my crazy new girlfriend." Holly grins as Gail almost chokes on her water.

They move to the bedroom shortly after that and continue where they left off, making love long into the night until exhaustion overtakes them, leaving them spent - a pile of limbs all tangled up in each other.

* * *

_The next day_

Gail awakes the next morning and finds herself alone in the bedroom. This time she has no problem remembering where she is. She feels a sense of loss that Holly is not with her and pulls on the oversized T-shirt she sleeps in and goes in search of her.

She finds her pottering around in the kitchen dressed in denim shorts and a spaghetti strapped top. Gail feels decidedly grundgey in her oversized t-shirt. "Why didn't you wake me?" She complains.

Holly jumps a little, unaware of her entrance. "There you are...You looked so exhausted I thought you could probably catch up a few hours." Holly approaches, slips her arms around Gail's waist and kisses her. Gail rests her arms on Holly's shoulders and returns the favour."

"Coffee? Something to eat?"

"Mm coffee...I don't really eat in the morning..." Says Gail.

"OK, but morning ended about half an hour ago."

"It did? What time is it?"

"12.30"

"Wow! I wish you had woken me" Gail doesn't want to miss out on time with Holly.

"I needed to finish my report anyhow. So...what about pancakes?" Coaxes Holly.

Gail sips coffee leaning against the kitchen counter and watches as Holly efficiently whips up some pancakes with a selection of fruit to fill them and maple syrup to sweeten them. Every now and then, when reaching for a whisk or a bowl or some ingredient she stops in front of Gail and leans in for a kiss. Gail too reaches out to touch Holly whenever she comes near. It's as if they are afraid their physical connection, freshly formed, must be renewed at least every few minutes lest it fade away. They eat their food side-by-side feeding each other, flirting and playing. They have barely finished their meal when Gail hauls Holly back to the bedroom where they spend the afternoon, talking and not talking, sleeping and not sleeping, occasionally emerging from the bedroom for a drink or a snack or a nature call.

Later on they are forced to leave the house as Gail needs to collect her car and Holly needs some supplies. Holly drops Gail off and goes to the store and Gail goes to get gas, then heads back to Holly's. Their brief separation has reignited their passion and they don't even bother to put the groceries away - instead leaving a trail of clothes between the front door and the bedroom.

Afterwards, Holly lies on her back with Gail lying on her side next to her. As she caresses the top of Holly's thigh, Gail asks lazily. "When did you first have sex with a woman?"

"Why?" Says Holly, teasing.

"I'm just...you know...interested." Gail replies.

"Hmm, let me see. My first time with a woman. Well, I was about sixteen..."

"Sixteen?" Exclaims Gail, sitting up a little, shocked.

"What?" Says Holly, slightly defensive. "Judgey! When was your first time with a guy?"

"Fifteen." Gail admits. "Have you ever had sex with a man though?" She asks.

"Yes." Says Holly. "Slept with men and women at college... Felt like I should probably try everything..." She adds. "Where are you going with this?"

Gail laughs. "Just curious.. I wanna know everything about you. Did you like it? Your first time I mean? What was she like?"

"She was tall, she had this amazing short bleached, blonde hair... I thought she had the most beautiful smile...She was so cool, even at that age, she knew exactly who she was and what she wanted out of life. Everybody wanted to sleep with her, boys and girls!" Remembers Holly wistfully.

"Huh, she sounds kinda dull." Jokes Gail.

"Well she wasn't she was smart and she could be really funny - very dry. You're kinda like her in that way." Says Holly, thoughtfully.

"OK, she sounds amazing!" Laughs Gail.

"Idiot!" Says Holly, playfully poking Gail in the stomach.

"You've had relationships with women though, I mean, anything serious?" She asks.

"There was one, yes. I thought she was really special. We were together on and off for about four years but then she left me... for a guy, had a kid...you know..."

"Wow! That's bad... sorry..." Says Gail troubled that Holly does look quite sad now.

"She's actually still a friend of mine, kind of weird I know. In fact, it was her kitten I was taking care of the night you came over."

"Nerdy kitty was hers? For her kid?"

"Yup." Confirms Holly.

"I wish I'd known, I wouldn't have been so friendly." Says Gail.

"You were totally soft for that kitten, it was actually quite adorable."

Gail has a thought. "Hey!" She says, softly turning Holly's face towards her with her hand. "Was she the person you were talking about when you said you left behind people you loved." Gail realises she has thought about this phrase several times now, wondering who the object of the Holly's affections might be. It has bothered her a little.

Holly thinks about this for a moment whilst she gazes into Gail's blue eyes. "I think... I don't think I was talking about her, no..." Holly's voice catches. "I was talking about you." She says it so softly that Gail can hardly hear. But she does and the declaration makes the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

"Me?" Says Gail, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, you... stupid! I wanted to tell you before I left... that's why I wrote the letter. I've been in love with you since you threw that stupid bat after the ball in the batting cages that night..."

"Really?" Says Gail, softly, touched.

Holly nods her confirmation, still looking into Gail's eyes.

"I told you I wasn't into sports!" Gail says. Gail stares back into Holly's brown eyes and then kisses her. More kisses lead to much more as Gail manoeuvres herself on top of Holly and they indulge each other tenderly once again.

* * *

_The next day_

"I've had such an amazing time with you...I don't want to leave." Says Gail, sighing.

"Me too." Confesses Holly. "I think since you've been here, I've slept better than I have the whole time I've been here... well... you know what I mean... when I was actually sleeping." They both smile coyly, knowing that their inability to keep their hands off each other has left little time for sleeping.

They are stood beside Gail's car. Her bags are packed and ready to go and there is nothing else to do but say goodbye. Neither one of them wants to do it though.

Gail giggles, rolls her eyes and says. "Why do I feel like I'm thirteen years old?"

Holly grins. She feels the same way. They hold hands and stare at each other a while until Holly breaks the standoff. "Come on... you'd better get going or you'll be really late back." She says pulling Gail into a hug and holding on tight. Gail grips onto Holly and breathes her in, hoping to take a part of her with her.

"Drive safely." Says Holly as Gail opens the door and gets in.

Gail winds down the window."I will." She promises. "I'll call you later." She starts to reverse, but then stops and puts her head out the window. "Holly."

"What?"

"I love you."

Holly smiles and nods. "I know."


End file.
